


3325

by Pei_Einsamkeit



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:52:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3399239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pei_Einsamkeit/pseuds/Pei_Einsamkeit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>托马斯死后，马里奥做了一个和他一样的机器人，彼此之间不断的了解接受的一个故事</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 有人好像雷这个，属于替身梗的一类 仍然是个基调灰暗的故事  
> 每一章都会有我自选的BGM  
> 第一章的BGM：Pilgrims on a Long Journey - Cœur de pirate   
> http://www.xiami.com/song/1772946214?ref=icopy 请搭配食用

这场初秋的雨一直淅淅沥沥下了一个礼拜。

戈麦斯坐在车里静静地望着车窗外灰蒙蒙的天空和被水渍晕得模糊不清的街景。雨滴打在玻璃上发出噼啪的细微声响，纷纷溅成破碎的水珠顺着弯弯曲曲的水痕滑落。

他在车上坐了一会儿熄掉了发动机，从副驾驶上拿起准备好的花束，撑了一把黑伞从车上走下。雨水顺着伞骨珠线般落下，骤起的寒风将水珠吹到了青年的身上，但是他感觉不到凉意。

他很久都没有感受过温暖了，所以他也不再畏惧寒冷。

他迈步走在潮湿的落叶上，没有什么声响，只有一阵阵腐败的气味因为他的脚步飘散开来。戈麦斯一直不喜欢这个公墓，有一个原因就是这里的管理员们从来不打扫枯枝落叶，只是任其堆叠在墓园的所有角落一点点腐烂，这种颓废的气氛很容易让人觉得埋藏在此的所有尸骨也都在和这些败叶一样在一点点腐朽下去，最终不留一丝痕迹，无从缅怀。

不过这种对常人来说也许还有点残酷的说法对戈麦斯来说已经没有什么影响，他的爱人葬在这里，可在他的墓碑下甚至连一捧骨灰都没有，他没有给世界留下任何可以安葬的部分。当搜救队一次一次地空手而归，向戈麦斯表示遗憾时，他的希望就一点点的破灭了。

“托马斯…”

他在一块不起眼的墓碑前站定，轻轻地把花束放在上面，墓碑上很简单的只刻了主人的名字，生日和死亡日期，别的什么都没有。

“多少次来我都觉得是那么讽刺，”戈麦斯缓慢地抚摸着冰冷的石碑叹息道，“你生前是那么能唠叨的一个人，死后居然没什么刻在墓碑上。”

他松开手，树林里的风将他的伞高高地吹起，落在不远的地上，青年没有去理会，他慢慢蹲下身，伸出双臂抱住湿冷的石碑，把额头抵在上面。

“第三年了，我还是很想你。”  
——————————————  
不记得自己已经婉拒了好友的建议多少次了，戈麦斯看着屏幕上的信件和广告页面怔怔地出神。客观来讲，爱人的离世给他造成的影响照比常人已经微乎其微，他仍然每天按时去公司，下班自己开车回家，把公司打理得井井有条。精神正常，脾气也没有任何的改变。

只是不怎么笑了。

他无法接受再和其他的人建立感情这种事，所以他的几个朋友提议他去定制个机器人或者生化人陪伴自己。眼下成熟的技术已经能让人类造出和自己几乎无异的存在，如果要再做出一个和穆勒一样的“人”，自然是易如反掌。但戈麦斯一次次地拒绝了，他不想再在心里给托马斯以外的人那么大的空间，所以他一次次地把自己的心门牢牢地关紧。

“马里奥，接受现实吧，生活总要继续下去的。”

刚开始一个人的生活的时候，他每天都很痛苦，所有和穆勒有关的事物都能勾起他的回忆。他的球鞋，他的游戏机，他们一起养了很多年的狗，一切都留有他的印记。那时戈麦斯一晚一晚的失眠，到最后他痛到麻木，根本都不想回家。

过了一年，他把房子里穆勒的房间锁上了，再也没有进去过。

两年后，他们的宠物狗也死去了。

而现在已经是他离开的第三年。

——他也渐渐觉得自己已经习惯了孤单一人。

他习惯了早上不再有人给他早安吻，习惯了回家后没有人迎接，习惯了一个人的安静的餐桌，习惯了半夜醒来的时候面对着空落落的枕边。

“所以我还需要其他人的陪伴吗…”他望着对话框喃喃地说。

屏幕上的光标规律地闪动着，过了几秒蹦出了几个字符。

“其实你并没有走出来。”

“……”

“把自己封起来是没有用的，等你能够坦然面对了，你才算作是真正地振作了起来。”

戈麦斯看着这句话，屏幕上的冷光在黑暗的房间里显得格外苍白。他等着下文，但那边的人不再回复他了。

页面下方的新提醒一闪一闪的，他将它点开，各式各样的窗口接二连三地跳了出来，戈麦斯浏览了一遍，最后把视线定在一家专业的人工智能公司上。

“新生活…”

他揉揉酸涩的双眼，把脸埋在双臂间，发出了一声深沉的叹息。

—To be continued—


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM：Elementals - Greg Maroney http://www.xiami.com/song/1769546591?ref=icopy

“从此我们将成为新的造物主。”

『我从来不信。』

戈麦斯把视线从楼体上巨大的广告标语上收回，他摘下墨镜，缓步走入大厦。这是一家全球闻名的人工智能研究公司，拥有世界顶尖的技术，这也是他选择这里的一个原因。

前台的工作人员确认了预约后露出完美的职业笑容，恭敬地带领戈麦斯走入一边的专用电梯。青年侧头漫不经心地看了一下，在她颈后发现了一个小小的印记，不太明显，但是还是能清晰的辨认出是这家公司的logo。他并不意外，在如今这个社会，走在街上，人们已经很难能分清哪些是真正的人类，哪些是生化人亦或是机器人。他们有和人类完全一样的外表，皮肤柔软有温度，会流汗，也能流血，甚至有不同的体味，感知系统完善，堪称造物主的顶尖作品。

——只不过现在造出这完美存在的是人类自己。

一声清脆的提示音打断了他的思绪，工作人员笑意盈盈将他迎出电梯。一整层的研究室，有很多很多的科研人员在走来走去。一个西装革履的男人站在独立办公室们口，看到电梯打开后他几步走过去与戈麦斯握手。

“我是这的主管，曼努伊尔·诺伊尔，根据公司规定，高级客户是我来接待。今天凌晨的那份订单我们已经仔细完整地研究过，今日是来商讨相关细节以及确定您的要求的。”

戈麦斯看着诺伊尔有条不紊地说了很多，猜想他可能也是机器人。对方似乎看出他在想什么，勾起嘴角说：“我并不是机器人，只是说话有时候太过程式化，被误会的次数也不少了，那么我先带您去展览室看一下。”

他伸手向右边示意了一下，通道尽头是一扇透明的玻璃门，能看到里面有几个人形，像模特一样静静地站在那里。诺伊尔走到门口推开门，到最近的一个旁边在机器人颈后摸索了一下，一声轻微的滴声后，那个机器人眨眨眼动了起来。

“我们可以根据要求定制产品，无论是性别，老幼，人种，任何要求都可以被满足，进食，排泄，性行为全部都可以实现。这只是一个便于展示的样品，您可以下达指令来让他对您做出回应。”

戈麦斯看了那个机器人一会，它是一个高大的金发男子，湖蓝色的眼睛平静地注视着来客，诺伊尔从口袋里拿出一支微型手电，按住它的眼睑在它眼前晃了一下。机器人的眼皮抽搐一下，因为被固定住没能闭眼，但它的瞳孔还是在强光照射下迅速地缩小了。

“感知疼痛，也有条件反射。”说着诺伊尔用手电上的尖柄在它手臂上刺了一下，机器人惊呼一声缩回了手臂，在看到对方又举起尖柄时往后躲了躲。

“几可乱真哈？”诺伊尔笑着收起了手电。“我们赋予了生命体新的意义，我们在大千世界中将不再孤单。”

戈麦斯把手插进口袋里，眯起眼看着展室里的几个机器人。他不太认同诺伊尔的话，但是那话也没有什么不对。只是对于他个人来说，不怎么喜欢当下机器能替代人类的社会舆论导向。

“你们接过很多订单，是不是之前也有过客户要求定制一些仿制品…嗯，我是说，它们的外表可能是已经存在或者存在过的人类，他们的重要之人。”

听了戈麦斯的话，诺伊尔沉默了一会没有立刻回答，他把展示的机器人关掉，看着他说：“实话说…我们这样的订单接过的很有限。”

“你们的技术不行？”黑发青年尖锐地抛出问题，他咄咄逼人地眯眼盯着对方。

“不，先生，我们的技术没有问题，问题出在客户身上，”诺伊尔信心满满地笑道，但笑容在他的脸上停留了两秒后就很快消失，他换上严肃的神情，“客户们很少能接受它们，被遗弃销毁的产品占了很大比例。我们做过调查，但他们无一例外都说心理上不能接受一个替代品。”

戈麦斯跟着走出展室，他们向着细胞培养室走去，他想了想，抽出一个词，“销毁？”

“对，这种定制的产品，不被需要了就会送回来销毁，不能保留。”他推开门，微微侧过脸低声说，“所以先生，您在决定前请务必考虑清楚。”

培养室里的巨大培养槽里安静地漂浮着几个机器人，它们的体表已经覆盖上了人造皮肤，在淡蓝色的营养液里却更显苍白。戈麦斯把目光移开，看见诺伊尔一直看着自己，他的脸在透过培养皿的灯光下有点泛蓝，深邃的眼睛藏在阴影里，但是目光坚定，在等待一个回答。

『为什么不试试…』这句话从脑海里跳出来，他已经不能确定是自己的心声还是因为听过太多人对自己说过。戈麦斯出神地看着远处的一个培养槽，那里面的机器人有一头棕色的短发，恍惚间他想起了穆勒。

“托马斯…”

“先生？”

“我考虑好了。”

诺伊尔细不可闻地叹了一口气，像是预料到了这个答案。他点点头，“那么请随我来，我们会进一步确定您的要求。”

 

—To be continued—


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM：2000 - 邱比 http://www.xiami.com/song/1773395034?ref=icopy

“产品编号：3325？”

戈麦斯坐在沙发上看着客厅中央的巨大箱子，他把说明书和信件放在茶几上，心理斗争了很久才决定去打开箱子。

打开它就可以看见托马斯。

放在箱体上的手指不自觉地用力收紧，他闭上眼睛，想着说明书上写的方法，慢慢打开箱盖。

里面的人形闭着眼，仿佛只是安静地睡着。戈麦斯跪在地上不可思议地伸出手，轻轻地掠过它的鼻梁，眉骨，就像从前无数个唤托马斯起床的清晨。然而就在他碰到它柔软的嘴唇时，他迅速起身跑到了卫生间里，一把打开水龙头把水泼到自己脸上。

“醒一醒啊马里奥，它不是托马斯，只是机器人。”他看着镜子里自己满是血丝的双眼喃喃道。

『太像了。』

戈麦斯扶着门框远远地站着看着地上的箱子，思考了能有几分钟，他走过去把机器人从箱子里抱出，放在主卧的床上。坐在床边他仔细地看了它的身体，没有标识，没有开关，没有任何证明自己是机器人的标志，这是他和公司提出的要求。如果按说明书上写的，它会在打开箱子九个小时后自动启动。

等到它醒了，它会和托马斯一样吗？他们给它的记忆断点设定得恰到好处，这让它可以几乎无障碍地进入他的生活。戈麦斯回到客厅里静静地坐着，他很久都没再想起的事情因为这个机器人的到来都一件件从记忆深处翻涌而出，过了很久仍然清晰得一如昨日，他慢慢合上眼帘把自己陷进沙发里。

 

——————————————  
“马里奥？我睡了多久？”

戈麦斯猛然睁眼，他扭头看向主卧方向，机器人自己拿了一件他的衬衫披在了身上，慢慢从卧室里走了出来，它赤着脚，和穆勒之前的习惯一样。

“托…”戈麦斯迟缓地站起来，他想过去拥抱它，但是刚迈出一步就停在了原地，有一些细小的声音在他的脑海里嗡嗡作响，犹豫间机器人已经走到了他身边，自然地将双手环上他的腰际，冲他露出一个灿烂的笑脸。

“为什么不回屋里睡？你看起来好疲惫。”它歪歪头，看戈麦斯仍然毫无反应，它伸手去揉对方的头发，把嘴唇印在他的脸上。

——他有起床气，每次他晚起时因为刚起床而愣愣的时候托马斯都会给他一个吻。

他就差点沉溺了，在他颤抖着把脸转向对方时，他在昏暗的室内光里看到机器人眼睛里一闪而过的红光。诺伊尔和他说过，这是机器人为数不多的不能隐藏的特征。想到这里，已经有点恍惚的戈麦斯像被泼了一盆冷水一样顿时清醒过来。

“？”被推开的机器人表现得很疑惑，它眼睛里的红光又闪了几下，而意识到自己刚刚在做什么的戈麦斯在这一刻觉得无比沮丧。

『居然差点对一个机器人动情吗，况且它还只是一个仿制品。』

3325不明白为什么戈麦斯这么奇怪，它的“记忆”里他从来没有这样对待过它，它坐下来，仰头看着戈麦斯。黑发青年深吸几口气，把情绪平复下来，既然他不想把自己的内心展示给一个机器人，那他就要隐藏好。

他蹲下身平视着对方，把它身上的衬衫脱了下来，机器人的表情有了微小的变化，它抬手握住戈麦斯的手腕，眼神不稳地看着他，“现在…要…？”

虽然知道这是按照预设的程序，机器人做出的常规反应，它知道脱衣服代表什么，但戈麦斯感到了一丝不快，他并没有和一个机器人做的想法，“不，我想让你以后别这么穿，我给你拿你自己的衣服来。”

“我可以自己去拿的。”

“不用，你在这里等着。”戈麦斯把衬衫放进洗衣篮向那间锁起来的房间走去，只需要拿一套衣服，以后再给它买就好。他打开门看着房间里的摆设，快两年没来过了，那些熟悉的物件上全都是记忆，这些记忆碎片在他脑中尖锐地划来划去，让他的头和心都疼痛得难以忍受，然后它们无情地提醒着他外面那个是冒牌货。

戈麦斯喘着粗气拉开衣柜，随便抽出一套衣服甩在地上狠狠关上门，3325听到动静跑了过来，想看看发生了什么。

“别过来！”

机器人被他的怒吼吓得停在门口，戈麦斯爬起来，把衣服塞给它回手锁上门。

“明天给你买新衣服。”

“你怎么了…我的衣服够穿啊，为什么突然又买？”

“你别问那么多了。”他有点不耐烦地拽着3325离开门口，机器人很担心的样子，但是没有再问什么。它拿着衣服穿好，自然地问他晚饭想要吃什么，戈麦斯这才想起他很久没有再在家里开过火了。

“出去吃吧。”

“好~你想吃什么我今天都听你的。”

这其实并不是它的错，它只是一个完全模仿托马斯制造的机器人，可是戈麦斯发觉自己接受不了它并且仍然把它看做一个商品和自己的所属品。在过去，他是真的很宠着托马斯，所以那时候托马斯会任性也会欺负他。不过现在这些特权和宠爱在3325身上是不会有的，它也不会清楚为什么会有如此大的突变，毕竟它“熟悉”的是那种生活方式。

3325隐约觉得戈麦斯有事瞒着它，但它装着无所谓，想着只要等他好了自然会说出来。

戈麦斯心里很不是滋味，看看它，它还有托马斯的体贴，如果去忽略它的身份，为何不能去接受它给的温暖呢。

『不论多么逼真它都是个仿制品，这些都是假的。你都已经需要虚假的温情来取暖了吗马里奥？它不是托马斯，你不可以忘了他。』

细小的声音如恶魔的低语，戈麦斯抓紧了胸口，从它来了之后这个声音就没有停止过。两个极端的想法一直在撕扯着他的神经，一个追求着温暖，努力去放下失去的痛苦，劝告他去接受这个机器恋人；一个不断地将他的伤口撕开，不允许任何存在去替代他死去的爱人。

 

—To be continued—


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM：白色之夜 - 黄永灿 http://www.xiami.com/song/1770557290?ref=icopy

机器人会不会爱呢？

戈麦斯挂断电话看着枕边的3325，它睡着了，公司做得很高明，它甚至会觉得困倦，而且它的力量强度被降低了不少，只到人类水平。诺伊尔提的问题非常多，既然要做的和人类如此相似，为什么不找别的公司做生化人或者克隆人，戈麦斯如此要求，机器人的所有优势就几乎都被抛弃了。

“因为他是空难死的，没有找到遗体，也没有基因样本，我别无选择。”

晚上他们随便去吃了一些巴伐利亚菜肴，3325的心情看起来不错，它把那些不愉快的事情暂时抛在了脑后。再回家时它才注意到狗狗不见了，当它询问自己时，戈麦斯预感到仍然会到来的越来越多的矛盾，因为他的生活还在继续，它这三年却是空白的，有很多东西都变了。

第二天3325起的很早，它给戈麦斯做了早餐，很简单地烤了点肉排和莴苣。吃起来有点干，连糟糕的厨艺都和托马斯一样。

“不小心烤糊了啦…”机器人挠着头发戳了戳肉排，戈麦斯嘴里嚼着，抬眼扫了一下那个支支吾吾的家伙，噗嗤一声笑出了声，3325见状也跟着笑起来。

“你笑什么啊？”戈麦斯收起笑容。

异样的感觉从心里滋生出来，仿佛一头野兽在胸中要伸出爪牙。各种各样的阴暗想法接二连三地冒出，比如他觉得这个机器人是要占据托马斯的位置，比如他觉得靠一个高级玩具来安慰自己空虚的内心实在是蠢透了。但是他努力把它们压下去，至少目前它还很乖，而且房子里有另一个声音的感觉确实不太糟。

“一会儿去买衣服吧。”

“好啊。”

3325把餐盘放到水池里擦擦手跑出来，戈麦斯穿好了外套站在鞋柜旁，机器人踩上鞋就去拉他的手。指尖触到他的手掌时他轻微地缩了一下，这个小动作被3325感知到，它眨着眼望向身边的人。

“我没事。”他松松地勾着机器人的手指，这样亲密的动作很久没有过了。

3325很钟爱运动装和休闲装，虽然这样的衣服穆勒有很多，不过戈麦斯把它们都锁在柜子里不愿意给它穿。他坐在更衣室旁等的时候，挑着衣服的机器人像发现新大陆一样眼睛一亮，跑到新款球衣那里翻看起来。

“这赛季的新款？”它抽出一件开心地在身上比划，“我穿会好看吗？马里奥你也买一件，我们去社区踢球时一起穿好不好？”

戈麦斯扶着下巴点点头，3325迅速地拿着衣服跑到更衣室里，雀跃的声音隔着门板传出来，“马里奥你真好，爱你！”

这个词让他呆坐在那很久回不过神，它说的很自然，声音里的感情也听不出虚假，可他不信一个机器人懂爱。他木然地给自己拿了一件也去试穿，出来时3325穿着球衣高兴地看着他。

“很好看！”

“你也很好看。”戈麦斯淡淡地说，兴奋的3325叫过店员问：“你们这可以印号码和名字吗？”

店员笑笑，“可以的先生，您要印什么呢？”

“25号，Müller！”

戈麦斯握拳的手用力到指节发白，衣柜里那些25号球衣的主人已经不在了，现在另一个存在正在一点点替换他。

那天后来的购物是怎样的他记不清了，机械地带着3325买东西，付款，浑浑噩噩就回了家。机器人靠在他身上，看出他的心事但不知道怎么开口。戈麦斯把它放在自己肩膀上的手移开，不看它的眼睛说：“我想过几天，我们就一起退掉社区足球队。”

“为什么？”3325大声地问，语气里充满了焦急和惊讶，“我们才刚刚买了新球衣！”

“没有为什么，就这样吧……”

“你不能这样…！我想踢球，我喜欢踢球。”机器人双手抓着他的胳膊，眼睛一闪一闪地看着他，满脸的乞求，戈麦斯和它对视着，低声开口：“那就再来一场球赛，我只能让步这么多。”

“可是…”

“够了你不用再说了！”黑发青年忍耐到了极限，他腾地一下站起来几步走进卧室摔上门，3325没料到他的反应会这么大，依然跪坐在沙发边。其实刚刚它的系统也到了极限，这是预设好的，如果再争执下去它会服从戈麦斯的命令，而不是像真正的人一样发生激烈争吵。可是在到达临界之前他就爆发了。

“对不起…对不起马里奥，我…我不踢了。”它趴在门板上委屈地说，“我听你的，你开开门，让我进去。”

“你自己去客房睡。”

闻言，3325放在门上准备敲门的手僵住了，它低着头站在门外，难受的情绪越发强烈。

为什么马里奥这几天要这么对待它，它现在已经不敢问了。

这也是机器人公司多年来的研究得出的最优方案，在它之前有很多同类因为做得太过逼真，和主人冲突，爆发争吵被转而抛弃。在气头上的人总是会无情丢弃掉它们，然后等待机器人的就是被销毁的结局。

戈麦斯在房间里听着脚步声渐渐远去，重重地躺在床上。

它没和自己吵架，其实在那会他有点期待3325能爆发出点气势，但是它没有。目前的情况是它并不知道自己是机器人，但公司在程序里的设定仍是服从命令优先，如果对此有疑问，一定要有合理解释，那就只能解释成“性格因素”。戈麦斯想来想去突然笑起来，因为穆勒才不是这种性格，那个小狮子嘴上功夫了得，所以他们为数不多的争吵都是他获胜，机器人说到底还是不能实现这一点。

 

那天晚上他做了一个梦，梦里托马斯和他又回到社区球队去踢球。像之前的很多次那样，他助攻给自己，在进球后跑过来，二人紧紧相拥。可在他们笑着庆祝的时候，托马斯的瞳孔里闪起了红光。

然后他就醒了过来。

他回想起3325说到不能踢球时脸上失落的表情，懊悔的感情一点点滋生出来。可是他不想再在球场上看到那个熟悉的身影，然后在他沉溺时，被事实击醒。

 

—To be continued—


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM：花言葉 - α·Pav http://www.xiami.com/song/1770582844?ref=icopy

戈麦斯站在客房的门口看见3325坐在里面捧着那件新的球衣静静地坐着。它眼睛一眨不眨地看着衣服，伸出手一下下抚摸着背面印着的数字。因为这是戈麦斯答应它的最后一场比赛了。

“我们走吧。”

“…嗯。”它转过脸冲门外的人点点头，把球衣套在头上，笑着走出去，“即使是最后的比赛，我们也要全力去面对，以一个完美的结局收场，好吗？”它的脸上是笑着的，但是看起来却有点生硬。

戈麦斯犹豫了一下，把手搭上3325伸向他的手掌，“好。”

他们拉着手走在满是落叶的小路上，本来是想开车的，但是3325说如果退了队，两人一起来这里的机会就很少了。其实戈麦斯来这里的次数也已经比以前少了很多，那时候虽然很痛苦，但是还是挂着名没有退队，几乎三年后的再次参赛却是最后一次。

『假如我真的和托马斯提出退队，他也一定会珍惜这次机会吧？会孩子气地要求我陪他走那些走过的路吗？他一直很享受生活。』

但这只是个猜想，没有机会证实。

3325走得很慢，像要永远记住这一切似的，恋恋不舍地看着身边的一草一木。戈麦斯看着它蹲在地上看落地的栗子壳，有点怜悯地驻足等着它。

就这样一路慢悠悠走到了球场，绿茵场上因为一直不停的阴雨泛着混合着腥气的青草气味，3325跪下来，把手贴在草皮上。

“能踢球真好。”

 

戈麦斯从来没有踢过那么卖力的比赛，3325和他的配合和托马斯一样好，像他的影子一般那么契合，能适时出现在任何需要它的位置。戈麦斯隐隐地想，它这种精准的预判，是否是源自处理器的精密计算。毕竟那时没有人能封住托马斯，他是个无人能敌的小天才，那种没有任何人能摸透的技巧如何模仿得出来？戈麦斯害怕起来，害怕自己每时每刻不停歇的幻想和比较，3325的每个举动表现他都不自觉拿来和托马斯对比，然而无论像与不像都会让他感到烦躁。托马斯是个活生生的人类，是人工智能永远都比不了的，戈麦斯认为这种相比是对他的贬低。

“…我们赢了，马里奥…”

飘远的思绪被耳边的声音唤回，一声不是很响亮的欢呼，他反射地张开双臂搂住挂在自己肩头的人，3325把脸埋在他颈间喘息着慢慢扯出一个疲惫的笑容。戈麦斯仍然出神地拥着怀里的身体，对比赛结束前自己的进球几乎都全无记忆了。

他合上眼帘把那个温热的身躯扑倒在草地上，鼻息间充斥着汗水和雨水的味道，这一切是如此真实又鲜活。他没有胜利后应有的喜悦，只有长久的空虚被轻轻填补上的安宁。戈麦斯低下头，去触碰身下那人微微张开的嘴，他蹭着那柔软的嘴唇，用气声轻轻道：“闭上眼。”

那双湿润的绿色眼睛睁大了一瞬，听话的闭上了。戈麦斯等了一会才睁开眼睛看着近在咫尺的脸庞，不去看它会闪烁红光的双眼，他还能选择沉醉在这甜蜜的谎言里，一瞬间足以动容。

3325淘气地在他嘴唇上咬了咬，戈麦斯起身把手搭在它的眼睛上，手掌下的睫毛轻轻刷过他的掌心，轻柔得像扫在他的心上。

“不要睁眼，”他的眼眶突然发热起来，“不要睁眼，就安静地待一会儿。”

“咦？是要给我什么惊喜吗？”3325被蒙着眼睛咧开嘴笑起来。

戈麦斯心里疼了一下，他不知道给它什么好，因为他在几秒前没有过这个念头，他把手指搭在自己的下巴上，然后慢慢俯下去，真正地吻了它。

一个很轻的吻，只是嘴唇静静地贴合着没有深入。3325察觉到这个淡淡的吻里包含的感情，但是那一丝丝颤抖里似乎带着些许的苦涩，它抬起胳膊环在戈麦斯的肩膀上。

“谢谢你马里奥。”

他觉得这个机器人发现了什么，但是他没有抓住，戈麦斯结束了亲吻，拍拍它的脸自己先爬起来。

“快点回家洗个澡吧，身上又湿又冷真不舒服。”3325握着戈麦斯的手站起来，它跟着走到更衣室，怯怯地看着唯一的那件外套。

“可以…可以把它给我穿吗？”

戈麦斯停下了把衣服往身上套的动作，直直地看着它，它搓着自己的胳膊在地上来回跺脚。看着看着他皱起眉头，心里想不通机器人这么做有没有用，会不会让自己暖和一些。

“很冷？”

“啊…我不要了，马里奥也一定很冷吧。”3325垂下双臂，寒冷让它的动作都迟钝了，但是它更不想让戈麦斯忍着冻把外套给它。在它低着头想的时候，带着淡淡体温的衣服被扔到了它头上。

“给你。”

戈麦斯选择不去深究那到底是不是他心里一瞬间的动摇和关怀，他自己在前面迈开步子，走出了更衣室。3325拉好拉链赶忙在后面拽着他的衣角跟上，让它高兴的是这次马里奥没再拒绝它。

『好温暖。』它偷偷地笑了。

 

—To be continued—


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM：We Exchanged Words - Azure Ray http://www.xiami.com/song/2097154?ref=icopy

浴室里的水声停了，戈麦斯朝门口瞥了一眼，暖黄色的灯光透过磨砂玻璃柔柔地投在门口的一小块地板上，静谧中透出一种温馨感。

玻璃上深褐色的影子晃了一下后，咔哒一声门开了，3325在腰间围了一条浴巾从湿热的蒸汽里钻了出来，它甩甩没干的头发，跑去厨房拿牛奶。

“你要不要？”它手里握着两瓶冲戈麦斯晃动着，戈麦斯低头看看地上的水又抬头看一眼机器人，摆了摆手拒绝了。3325得到回应后把一瓶牛奶塞回去，拿着剩下的一瓶就坐到他身边老实地喝了起来。戈麦斯并没多注意它，但能感受到从旁边的身体上蒸腾出的热度，还有清甜的牛奶沐浴乳的味道，他扭头去看一言不发喝着牛奶的机器人，发现它也在看着自己。

不得不承认它真的是完美的艺术品，身体上肌肉线条平滑匀称，皮肤浆白光滑，挂着透明的水珠，它盯着戈麦斯停下了动作，淡粉色的嘴唇上还沾着没舔掉的牛奶。在戈麦斯看来，如果坐在他面前的是真正的穆勒，那他一定会二话不说就抱上去，但他盯着它的眼睛提醒着自己，那双通透的绿眼睛现在也安静地注视着他，好久之后瞳孔里一点微弱的红光快速地闪了一下随即熄灭。

“所以你刚刚是在想什么吗？”黑发青年拉开一点距离。

它把牛奶喝完放在茶几上，“我在想应该给你按摩一下，你现在看起来整个人都很僵硬。”3325将腿抬到沙发上改成跪坐的姿势，举起双手对着戈麦斯笑。青年愣了一下，迟疑地转身把后背靠在机器人的身上。

捏在肩膀上的手用力均匀仔细，很舒服，戈麦斯瞪着眼睛盯着天花板看。之前大多是他给穆勒按摩，他还总被打趣说是保父，现在有人给他捏肩膀，他一时间觉得不真实也不习惯。

“马里奥，我能问你个问题吗？”

“嗯？”他转动眼珠，看着视野边缘揉捏着的手指漫不经心地发出一个音节。

“你是不是有什么烦心事没告诉我？”3325犹豫着，终于还是鼓起勇气将心里深埋的问题问出口，可话音刚落它感到手掌下的身体立刻就僵住了。戈麦斯双臂向后撑了一下起身离开紧贴着自己的身体，眼睛里没有一丝温度地看着它。

“你觉得呢？”

“我…你不会…”它低着头手上紧张地抓着沙发垫子上的流苏，“你不会厌烦我了吧？”

“问这个？是会怎样，不是又会怎样？”戈麦斯眯起眼睛，3325呆呆地回视着，像被蛇盯住的老鼠一样抖了一下。

“如果你厌烦我了…你可以说我哪里不好，我可以改，”它咬咬牙，“实在不行…”

“实在不行？你就走吗？”戈麦斯捏住3325的下巴让它看着自己，机器人眼睛里的红光立刻快速地闪起来，黑发青年见状手上越发用力，用力到他能感受到手指下机器人金属骨骼的形状。

“你没有走的权力。”

“可这对我们都好吧！”

“不，”戈麦斯嗤笑一声，“对我也许好，对你没有半点好处，如果你有幸明白，你才会知道我对你已经很仁慈，所以，乖一点。”他甩手松开3325，在它眉心使劲戳了一下。

机器人揉揉下巴，叹气道：“你不让我和你睡的时候只把我赶到客房，你还把我的房间锁起来。”

“只要你不惹我生气，我就不赶你，但是你就是不可以再进那个房间。”

3325的处理器最先得出了一个分析，就是它无法确定怎样才能不惹戈麦斯生气，因为他最近太喜怒无常。但是话未出口它停了下来，这话说出来有很大可能会让他感到不悦，所以顿了顿它还是闭上了嘴。

“不早了，你去洗个澡就睡觉吧。”它点头站起来向主卧走去，一阵收拾床铺的声音后那边安静了下来。

戈麦斯疲惫地走进浴室，把水流开到最大，任热水冲刷着自己因为午夜的低温而有点麻木的身体。他回想起3325的手指揉捏在自己肩膀上的触觉，试探着去碰了碰那里的皮肤。

他们亲近了很多，但是戈麦斯谨慎地控制着，慢一点，别太快了，他怕自己无法脱身。

直到皮肤被热水烫得发红，他才关掉花洒结束这次耗费了快两个小时的沐浴，他简单地擦擦身上的水，披上浴袍回了卧室。他看看床上，黑暗里只能隐约看见被子里微微鼓起的一块，3325大概是已经睡了。戈麦斯没有开灯，摸到床边掀开被角，背对着它躺下了。他睁着眼睛看着从窗帘缝隙里透进来的微弱的月光，清冷的光照在床铺上变成弯弯曲曲的一条乳白色。这时一阵摩挲声从身后传来，一双温热的手搭在他的肩膀上，后背上也是一片温暖。

“马里奥…”

“…你没睡？”

“我想等你。”3325把脸贴在戈麦斯的背上，扶在他肩上的手也一点点向下滑去。

戈麦斯叹口气止住了它的动作，他握着它的胳膊，在黑暗中不断地慢慢闭上眼睛，再睁开。

“我……现在不想。”

3325慢慢将手握成拳默默收回了自己胸前，它在戈麦斯宽阔的后背上轻轻写了一个单词。

“Liebe”

“我爱你。”它想了很久想说的话，最后还是只说了一句。

戈麦斯没有回复它，他合上眼帘，把头埋在枕头里。

“睡吧。”

 

—To be continued—


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM：parted - MONOMIND http://www.xiami.com/song/1770463494?ref=icopy

休息日总是很短暂，戈麦斯去公司的时候，3325就需要一个人在家待着。

它坐在客厅里不知道做什么好，它不需要打扫，也不用去上班。戈麦斯临走的时候给它留了一串钥匙，但是没有它房间的那一把。3325来回翻着那些钥匙，它不想出门，现在这个季节外面已经很冷了。

“为什么不让我去我的房间呢？”

它来来回回想了好久，还是决定先不要去冒险。

它在客厅看了一些新闻后就去了书房，它想找相册来看看。如果不是最近这些事情，他也许还会去看看戈麦斯的记忆胶囊，但是现在它怕惹出什么不愉快的事情，觉得这样的事还是少做比较好。凭借记忆，它去书架上放相册的地方找了一下，但是没找到，什么也没有。它无措地站了会，为了验证自己的猜想又去记忆胶囊的存放地点看了下，果然也没有。这让它十分奇怪，难道现在自己都不被信任了吗？为什么要这么做？

远在公司的戈麦斯此时正通过远程监控看到了家里的景象，他看到3325去书房里找相册和记忆胶囊后不屑地笑了起来。在接这个机器人回来之前他就把它们都转移走了，为了制造3325，机器人公司费尽力气从所有了解穆勒的人那里搜集来大量的情报和记忆，这耗费了几乎一年的时间。但唯独这部分被戈麦斯隐藏了起来，这些他和托马斯的最美好的回忆他不想让这个复制品接触储存。在感到好笑的同时他又有几分不快，看着机器人走出书房回去继续看电视后他才关掉了监控，揉揉太阳穴后把精力收回到工作上。

『它一个机器人这么做是有什么目的呢，看照片回忆往昔，还是想确认什么。』

在过去，穆勒一直坚持不给记忆备份，所以他没有记忆胶囊。在戈麦斯问他为什么的时候，他回答说他的记忆是属于他自己的，好的坏的，能记住的模糊的，痛苦的或者遗忘了的，不论怎样他都接受，而不应该人为干涉。对他来说那些留在脑海里才是珍重的，留不住的他也不曾惋惜，与其在书房里像看电影一样翻看自己的记忆，不如找个安静的下午坐在屋里发呆，一点点回忆，他一直觉得这才是最享受的事。

结果现在死去之人的心意再也无从知晓了。

“唉…”3325无聊地按着遥控器，频道一个个地换，可一个都看不进去。不用想，电脑里应该也没有什么东西，它都不必去看。

它突然想起自己好像很久没联系过施魏因斯泰格了，他和波多尔斯基以前很喜欢找他们一起出去玩，开party。但现在它不想去玩，它只是想找个朋友说说话。

它重新回到书房找出通讯录，拨通了施魏因斯泰格的电话，几声忙音响过后熟悉的声音带着点兴奋接通了电话。

“马里奥？你都多久没联系我了，怎么样别又是工作上的事，咱们——”

“巴斯蒂是我…”

电话那边的人愣了一下沉默了，他知道戈麦斯买了一个和穆勒一样的机器人，但是听到那个三年多都没再听过的声音，他还是不可避免地被回忆击中。

“…托马斯啊，什么事？”考虑到那边的声音听起来有气无力的，他注意着称谓，耐心地开口。

“我想找你出去，咱们去喝一杯聊聊天好吗？”

“嗯，好，咱们之前常去的那家店对吧，你是不是和马里奥吵架了？”

3325默默地点点头，又摇摇头，虽然施魏因斯泰格看不见，但是还是从话语间的停顿和犹豫中听出了它的难过。

“没关系找我说说吧，下午两点之后见。”

挂了电话施魏因斯泰格长吁一口气，作为戈麦斯的好朋友他自觉也有责任帮他分担烦恼帮他走出困境。自己是劝过他再去寻找真爱，但是并没有让他去买机器人，谁知道他居然毫无征兆地去定制了，之后才告诉自己，他复制了一个穆勒。

总觉得有点可怜，据他对戈麦斯的了解，他们一定相处得很不好，虽然看起来是单方面的，但他知道那个固执又深情的男人也必然在折磨自己。他叹口气，修改了日程在下午加上新的出行计划。  
——————————————  
施魏因斯泰格有意地早到了一些，在穆勒出事后他来这家店的次数也少了，但他还会定期地来喝上几杯。老板认得他们，也问过他们几个人为什么少了一个，那时他没说穆勒已经离世了，只说他去了别的地方，现在，他很庆幸自己当时做的是那样的解释。

在他和老板攀谈了几句后门上的铃铛响了，他回头看过去，立刻就被看到的景象惊呆了，他差点以为穆勒真的回来了。

“嗨，巴斯蒂。”3325拉开吧台椅坐到他旁边，“卢卡斯怎么没来？”

“他…有事，喝点什么吗？”

“玛格丽特……吧。”

施魏因斯泰格打个响指叫来调酒师，“一杯玛格丽特，一杯龙舌兰日出。”他微微侧着脸瞄了机器人一眼，惊叹于它的逼真和完美，不论是相貌还是言谈举止，都几乎看不出它是机器人，而像是真正的穆勒坐在他身边。

“说吧，你们俩之间怎么了？”

3325趴在吧台上苦恼地噘起嘴，“我也不知道，他突然就对我很冷淡，经常很不耐烦，莫名其妙地不让我进自己的房间，不和我说话，把照片藏起来，还拉着我一起退了球队。”它顿了顿，小声说：“而且我俩挺久没那个了…他对我没兴趣了吗…”

施魏因斯泰格一边听着一边在心里同情起它来，戈麦斯居然不加掩饰地表现出了他的排斥，在不予解释的情况下，对当事人来说实在是很伤人的一件事。他拍拍它的肩，“怎么会，他也许只是最近压力太大了，你们之间的感情谁平时怀疑过。”

“可是这么长时间了，他什么都不和我说…他有和你说过什么吗？”

“没有啊，你看，他都没和我说什么，这不就证明没什么大事嘛，你就别担心了。”他接过调酒师送来的酒啜饮一口，“他是那种直接的人，如果他想和你分手，他肯定早就说了，他不是也没提么？”

3325用手指沾了沾自己杯口的盐，无精打采地说：“我提出过分开，他也拒绝了，并且不允许我离开他。”

『他当然不会了啊，你可是他买回来的。』施魏因斯泰格心想，他试着把自己放在戈麦斯的角度考虑问题，如果是有一个机器人来替代波多尔斯基他会怎么样。说实话他想不太出来，只要一想到卢卡斯要离开他，他就想不下去了。但他不一定会选择这样找一个替代品，而且他可以确定的是他不会去折磨别人又折磨自己。

戈麦斯却做不到，越是寂寞越想找人陪，越是深情越是走不出来，自己把苦往身上背还不自知，放不下穆勒，又难以填补心中的缺憾，最后只能在矛盾的漩涡里越陷越深。

“哎哎，这也是他舍不得你的一个表现吧，你想过离开他？”

“我也不想，但是为了他我可以把自己的感情放到一边。”

施魏因斯泰格揉揉它的头发，“我会去找他谈的，你不要想太多了，别难过。”

“嗯，真是麻烦你了巴斯蒂，我俩之间的事还得你来帮忙…”

“哈哈哈你就别客气了。”施魏因斯泰格笑着把酒一饮而尽。

 

他可怜这个爱着戈麦斯的机器人。

它怀抱着的，是多么卑微又纯粹的感情。

 

—To be continued—


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM：In un'altra vita - Ludovico Einaudi http://www.xiami.com/song/1769027278?ref=icopy

施魏因斯泰格在和3325碰过面之后不久找了戈麦斯一次，他们就这个问题谈了很久。不料一向对朋友很好脾气的戈麦斯在提到这件事的时候很明显地表示了不快和反感，这让他的好友也是异常头疼。施魏因斯泰格一想到趴在吧台上失落的机器人，心里就也涩涩的很不好受。

 

“巴斯蒂，这件事情不是谈个一两次就可以说通的，如果行我也根本不会麻烦你，我会努力克服的。”

施魏因斯泰格并不觉得他这些貌似客套的话有几分真实性，反正很大可能也不过是敷衍和推脱的借口。但是都已经说到这个地步，自己也没办法再把话题继续下去了，他略遗憾地和老友道了别后，就没有再插手了。

时间不会因此停滞不前，它还是按照既定的速度流逝着，戈麦斯就这样每天和3325过着不咸不淡的日子，工作日正常上下班，周末就出去骑骑山地车，在家里看看电影，学做一点料理，睡觉。3325会自顾自地给他讲笑话，或者说一些自己遇到的有趣的玩意。这个冬天下了第一场雪的时候，他们还一起出去堆了雪人，3325堆了一个歪歪扭扭的雪人，大笑着说是马里奥。它还爱上了照相，虽然技术不怎么样，但每天都可以照很多很多照片，很快就又攒了几个大相册，摆在家里显眼的位置上，时不时就拿着看。

看上去也算是平静安宁的生活。

 

但是再平静的湖泊也有泛起波浪的时候。

今天戈麦斯一进门就是一副心事重重的样子，3325迎上去的时候他也没看它一眼，把外套挂好后就钻进了书房。

 

他想起来有一件东西，最近想找但是怎么都找不到，这些天他不但一直在家里翻箱倒柜，在公司也是苦苦搜寻，可始终没有收获。他经过一番苦思冥想后，想到一个最不愿意承认的可能——它在穆勒的房间里。

戈麦斯打开抽屉里的暗格，把手犹豫地放在钥匙上，他实在是不想去那个地方，心里紧张得像在擂鼓。他用手指在钥匙的边缘来回刮蹭着，做了很久的心理斗争后才把它拿出来攥在手里。他出门时谨慎地向门外看了一眼，3325在做饭，和这两个房间有一定的距离，戈麦斯走出书房轻轻带上门，确认它没有过来后他闪身进入穆勒的房间，小心地把门关上。

可他没注意到，门锁因为没插紧，在他背过身去的时候慢慢滑开了。

3325做好饭后去找戈麦斯，卧室里没有，书房里也没有，但自己房间的门居然没关紧，它悄悄挪到门边，记起曾经的警告，迟疑着不敢进去。透过虚掩的门它看见戈麦斯在里面东翻西找，但是他拿出来堆在地上的收纳箱被整齐地码着，翻看过后又被他仔细封好，原封不动地放回本来的地方。

它小小地往前迈了一步。

戈麦斯神情专注地搜寻着，他小心地从柜子最里面抽出了一本复古影集，如释重负地松了一口气。正当他打算把抽屉送回去的时候，柜子上模糊的影子让他猛然呆愣住。

3325注意到他突然的反应，立刻后退了好几步转身想赶快离开，但原本还坐在地上的戈麦斯一跃而起，冲出去暴怒地抓住它的衣领，机器人没跑几步，被收紧的衣领勒得向后倒去，原本站在它身后的戈麦斯用力一甩，3325就被重重地摔在了地上。它的后背磕在地上发出沉闷的声响，头部的核心处理器被剧烈的冲击震得嗡嗡作响，迟滞得无法分析眼下的情况，但是巨大的疼痛延迟了几秒后还是通过仿生传感器传到了处理器。

“呜…！呜…”它躺在地上痛苦地蜷缩起身体呻吟着，奋力地在地板上翻转成侧卧的姿势。

“谁允许你过来的？！”

“马里奥！我没有！”3325摇摇晃晃地爬起来，脑袋里混乱不堪的噪声嗡鸣着让它看不清也听不清，“你说不让我进去，我真的没有…！我只是站在了门口…唔啊！”

“真是不听话！”

戈麦斯死命地掐住它的手腕向外一推，3325没站稳一下子扑在柜子上，颧骨撞在突出的把手上。

“你疯了！”它捂着没了知觉的脸颊，眼睛因为刺激也难以睁开，“你最近怎么总是突然这样！”

“他妈的给我闭嘴！”

3325被对方的狂喊吓得噤了声，它死死咬住下唇，向后退缩着靠在柜门上，克制不住地不断发抖。

“你给我记住，不许进去，也不许窥视！如果，你敢再有下次，”黑发青年弯下腰，阴影从上至下地笼罩在3325的身上，他用仿佛要把它咬碎的语气一个字一个字地说，“我不会饶过你。”

机器人别过脸不再看他，轻轻点点头。

“我会听话的…我再也不会靠近那里了。”

戈麦斯勾起嘴角，他伸出手，3325见状弹了一下想躲，但是那只手没有打它，而是按在它的头顶用力揉了一下，滑到它脸上刚刚撞出来的淤青上，慢慢地擦过去。

“很好的回答。”他转身回到房间，拿出那本相册，把门锁住后进了书房。

3325在柜子旁边坐了很久很久，它摸摸自己的后背和手腕，那些伤处和脸上新鲜的淤伤一样，一阵一阵隐隐的疼。它把手捂在嘴巴上，发不出声音来，眼睛在只开着壁灯的昏暗房间里黯淡地闪烁着。

“我已经很乖了，为什么还是会变成这样…”

它自己走到了客房里默默关上门，熄了灯把自己沉在黑暗里。

 

—To be continued—


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM：Gentle - Isaac Shepard http://www.xiami.com/song/3622064?ref=icopy

3325看着脸上和手腕上的淤青叹了口气，它从医药箱里拿出医用胶布和消肿的药处理了一下，准备出去走走。这些日子它一直待在家里，感觉好像很久都没有透透气了。

空气接触到皮肤还有点潮湿的冷，但是刚抽枝的新芽正在昭示着冬天的离去。它踩着有点开化的冻土，走到公园里坐在长椅上看着远处的小孩踢球。足球勾起了它的回忆，它想起之前他和戈麦斯经常去社区足球队里参加的友谊赛，他们默契的配合，只要他们在一起就没有赢不了的比赛。想到这里它笑了起来，只是遗憾的是戈麦斯已经带着它退队了，于是他们很久都没有再踢过球了。

“大哥哥小心！”

在它还在回忆的时候，孩子们把球踢到了它这里。3325反应迅速地抬起腿停住球，弯腰把它捡起来。

一个小男孩跑过去礼貌地对它道了谢，3325笑了笑就把球还给他了，男孩接过球时看到了它脸上的胶布，好奇地问：“大哥哥你的脸怎么了？”

本来已经把这件事放到一边的机器人被问起此事又有点黯然，它摸摸小男孩的头说：“哥哥和朋友闹矛盾了，不小心打到的。”

“那你和他和好了吗？”

“唉，还没有呢。”

“你们各自承认错误，快点和好吧，很快就会好起来的。”小男孩踮起脚轻轻摸了摸它的脸，听到伙伴的呼喊，他才抱着球跑回其他孩子身边。

3325看着无忧无虑的小孩子们有点羡慕，他们非常单纯善良。

它也想和戈麦斯道歉，但是它完全不知道自己错在了哪，因为它根本没想到只是站在自己房间门口就能让他发那么大的火。3325吐出一口气，看着散开的白雾团发呆，它不想任事情恶化下去，它必须去想生活是从什么时候开始恶化的，戈麦斯是从什么时候开始变得喜怒无常的。

好像是有一天它睡了很久，醒来之后他就变了？

身边的事情有什么不对的地方，比如消失了的宠物狗，球队的人员变更，施魏因斯泰格有点奇怪的态度，常去的酒吧的装潢也改了。

这中间缺失了什么？

机器人双手扶住头，真切地感受到记忆的空白和茫然无措的无力。即使找到问题，到头来还是没有办法，它明白是不会有人来告诉它真相的，不论是戈麦斯，还是施魏因斯泰格或者波多尔斯基。

只能接受现实吗？

它站起来往回走，眼睛有点湿润，它用袖子随意地擦了擦。3325看着不远处的房子，他们的家，想进又不愿意进，它从来没有那么挣扎过。

机器人站在原地看了一会，摇摇头又走开了，它不知道去哪，就一个人慢慢地顺着街道漫无目的地走着。

 

戈麦斯回家的时候家里没有人应他，屋子里一片漆黑，静悄悄的。他把钥匙放在架子上，没有脱外套就进了卧室，3325不在里面，他转身去客房里找，也没有。他立刻皱起了眉头，想起前一天晚上他打了3325，今天早上又是一个人早早走了，一直都不知道那之后机器人怎么样了。

 

想到这他立刻拿出终端联络3325，呼叫是成功了，但是很久都没有人回应。他不甘心地又拨了几次，每次都是无人接听的忙音，最后只得愤愤地关掉终端。

因为担心这个机器人跑丢了，戈麦斯拿上钥匙就跑出了门。他慢慢开着车子向路两边张望着一点点找，看着街道两旁的街灯一片片掠过去，慢慢叹出一口气。他推断了一下它可能联系的人，就又打给了施魏因斯泰格。

“巴斯蒂，是我，我想问一下3325去了你那里吗？”

“咦？没有啊，它怎么了？你们吵架了吗？”施魏因斯泰格本来像是在和旁边说着话，但很快把注意力转向了他，语气里当下就多了几分严肃。

 

“没有，只是今天回来发现它不在家。”戈麦斯想了下最终决定不要告诉他发生了什么，他不想在这个事情上再次被好友说教，于是简单地道了别之后他把终端收回口袋，继续向外面看着。他已经开出了很远了，一路经过了公园和球场，还有几家商场和超市，但没有进去找，想着如果一会还是找不到再去看一看。

又过了四五分钟后，他终于瞥到一家便利店门口的椅子上坐着的那个熟悉的身影。借着从店家的玻璃里透出的微弱的光看不太清楚，但戈麦斯还是一眼就认了出来。

它低头好像在吃什么的样子，没有注意到周围的环境。戈麦斯见它还好好的，放下心的同时又有几分气，看样子这家伙还知道吃东西不饿着自己。他关掉车之后几步就走到3325身边，抬手给了它一个爆栗。

3325小声地惊呼一声迅速抬头看面前的人，看清楚后它把手里的东西放在身边，擦擦嘴唇站了起来。戈麦斯垂眼扫了一下，这才看清是一杯热饮，闻起来应该还是很廉价的姜饮，而且好像也没什么热气了。他正眼看回机器人，看到了它脸上的医用胶布。

他想问问为什么它自己跑出来这么晚不回家，但是心里也猜出了七八分，于是他把手放在3325脸上，拇指搭在胶布上，在上面轻轻摩挲着，机器人没有动作，只是慢慢把视线垂下去，看着地面而不看他。

“疼吗？”

3325听到问题后瞪大了眼睛，它以为他会问它为什么不回家，是不是生气这样的问题，没想到他问的是这个。

“不碰它就不疼。”

戈麦斯感到一丝安慰地把手插回衣兜，低了下头转身向车走去，他刻意偏过点头以便让机器人能听得清楚他说什么，“走，跟我回去。”

在车上的时候两人都是默不作声的，戈麦斯偶尔在后视镜里看看机器人，它一直在低头看自己的手，确切的说，是自己的手腕。

“你这算是离家出走？”

“不是…我有点不太想回去而已。”

“讨厌我？”

“不，”3325马上摇头，“我需要让自己冷静冷静。”

戈麦斯短促地嗤了一声，露出了一个略带嘲讽的表情，“冷静？你需要考虑什么很复杂的问题吗？”

问完之后看到了机器人的表情后他觉得3325像是要哭了，尽管他只是很正常的问话，但大概在它听来又是责怪，所以那个机器人听到他刚才的问题后一直扭着眉毛盯着地不吭声。

“你不打算说话了？”戈麦斯等了一会没得到答案，放轻了一点语气继续问它。

“…我不知道说什么好，我怕说了什么不合时宜的话。”

“这么怕我啊？”

“不是！”3325猛地抬起头脱口而出，然后自己愣了两秒，又缩回座椅里，戈麦斯看到它这反应不禁笑了出来，很明显它就是害怕，还不承认。

“原来你还会说谎，那我不得不怀疑你之前可能会有什么骗我的事呢。”

“没有！”

“但你有很多瞒着我的事吧。”

“……”

机器人在戈麦斯不依不饶的追问下不知如何是好，有被戳到痛处的感觉，他抽了下鼻子，小声说：“怕你生气，我只是在想如何让自己变得更好，好让你能开心起来。”

“…活成我期待的样子？”

“算是吧。”

戈麦斯闭上嘴巴不再说话了，他握紧方向盘想，即使它这么想也努力着，恐怕是永远也不能变成他期待的样子的。

 

—To be continued—


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM：Fly - Ludovico Einaudi http://www.xiami.com/song/1770810087?ref=icopy

“喂？你好请问是哪位？”戈麦斯接通了一个陌生的号码。

“您好戈麦斯先生，您之前在我们公司订购过一款仿生智能机器人，我们是例行客户调查回访。”

戈麦斯安静了一会儿没有立刻回应，这才想起买完机器人后诺伊尔对自己说过的客户调查回访，他不自觉地想了下3325，平静下来后确定地告诉对方可以立刻接受回访。

 

下班回家的路上他有点郁闷，对方问了几个问题，除了非常公式化的提问，例如客户满意与否，产品质量有没有出现问题，除了日常生活，习惯，交往，还问到了比较隐私的方面，工作人员问了他在房 事方面体验如何。

戈麦斯无比尴尬，他这几个月来一直都没碰过3325，他不能确定自己有没有想过的瞬间，但是他对它没有那种迫切的欲 望。3325有时候会暗示他，但是戈麦斯不是装傻就是拒绝了，他偶尔也挺不愉快的，机器人怎么可能会有欲 望呢？太假了，他往深处思考一下觉得不可理喻，并且认为要是自己当真了那一定十分愚蠢。

然后他就含糊其辞地骗过去了，他也不是很喜欢被窥探隐私。但是经过这个调查，他也询问了下自己，要不要就尝试一下？试着去迈出一步呢？

——他把手指放在嘴唇上回忆之前和3325接吻的触感，那在他死寂一般的生活里竟带有几分鲜活的色彩，柔软又轻缓。

决定了之后他下了班一点都没有耽误地就回家了，不像以往那样能拖就拖，尽量晚归。3325没预料到他能回来得这么早，况且它又没接到电话，所以还没有做饭，在戈麦斯突然地开门回来时，它惊讶地放下手里的杂志从沙发上回头看他。要知道前几天他还对自己不冷不热的，似乎是要无视掉它，机器人因此经常会自责，把原因归结到自己那次欠考虑的离家出走上，它赶紧丢下了书跑过去接他手里的东西。

“饿了吗？我还没有做…唔…唔？”

它这样询问着的时候被突然地捧住了脸颊，戈麦斯的亲吻十分突然，机器人对这突发的情况有点束手无策，就一直愣怔着被推着往里走，直到被推倒在沙发上。戈麦斯扣着它的腰和脖子，吮吸着它的嘴唇，机器人的嘴巴里有点淡淡的松子的味道，看来它刚刚在看书时吃了一点小零食，旁边的小盒子里还堆了些果壳。

3325的眼睛迅速闪烁了起来，处理器快速分析着发生了什么，戈麦斯眯眼看到它的眼睛，用力地用手捂住了那闪烁不停的光源。

“唔…你怎么了？”

“别说话。”黑发的青年把外套脱下来扔在地上，开始脱3325的衣服，在它裸露出来的皮肤上舔咬着，企图找到些感觉。他能感受到机器人微微的战栗，以及它仿佛无意识的一个推拒，但它马上就改变了动作，转而把手搭在他的肩上把他的头按向自己胸前。

“啊…一会不吃晚饭的话你…不会饿吗？嗯呜！”3325说话开始变得断断续续的，还是努力地挤出问句来。

“我说了别说话。”

戈麦斯啃咬的力度逐渐变大，并且变得狂乱起来，他越来越烦躁，越来越没有耐心，因为他根本找不到感觉，找不到和穆勒做的那种感觉。他的手下滑到3325的下身处，触到那里已经隆起了一个小包，于是他冷哼一声拉开了它的裤链，褪掉它的内裤不怎么温柔地握住了机器人温热的分身。

“啊啊…！”

那听起来也算是诱人的惊叫声，戈麦斯咽了口唾沫，手上开始了动作，3325由于他的挑逗，呼吸一点点变得急促，死死地抓着身旁的一个抱枕，并时不时扭动着身体来迎合他。黑发青年抿着嘴唇毫无技巧地套 弄着，耳边的声音听起来却更像是混杂了痛苦的压抑呻 吟，他想自己应该是弄疼了它。

“有点…呜…有点疼…”

戈麦斯闻言手上重重一用力。

“呀啊…！”

湿润的触感令他有点惊讶，机器人也会射 精吗？戈麦斯看着手上沾染的液体，再一次感到了好笑。机器人公司为了达到以假乱真的效果，竟然能做到这种地步。不过那应该也只是做做样子的，他暗暗想着，不爽地把那些液体蹭在3325的小腹和衣服上。

“马里奥…咳、咳咳咳…！”3325眼睛里闪着点水光，胸膛快速起伏着，它因为刚刚高 潮的一下有点呼吸不畅，轻轻地叫着他。

戈麦斯狠狠闭上眼，揪住它的头发把它的头按到自己裤裆上，生硬地说：“不用我告诉你，你应该知道怎么做吧？”

“嗯？嗯…嗯…”机器人没反应过来，直到上方传来的声音提醒着它，它才颤抖着手指解开对方的裤子。

“用嘴。”

3325抬头看过去，对方略微抬起眼皮甩给了它一个不耐烦的眼神。它立马低下头把眼前的性器纳入口中。

戈麦斯叹息了一声，即使再没有感觉，直接而强烈的刺激也让他逐渐苏醒。长期未能得到满足的欲望与本能逐渐侵占了他的头脑，他仰起头喘息着，抓着3325的手上一点点用力，把那些柔软的棕色卷发缠在指间。

“哈呜…嗯…”机器人费力地吞吐着嘴里的性 器，因为尺寸太大嘴巴动作起来很困难，经常会被顶到喉咙，它吐出一半柱身，用舌头在上面轻轻舔舐着。感到头上的手指又用力了几分，赶紧又全部含进去。

如果不去多想…体验也是很美妙的。

在机器人虽然不纯熟的技巧下，戈麦斯到达了高 潮，他喘着粗气下意识低头去吻对方，看到了擦拭着脸上液体的3325，眼睛一闪一闪的亮着，他感到力气一下子被抽空了。

就像个高级性 爱玩具一样，自己刚刚还乐此不疲。

戈麦斯哽咽了一下，他把3325拉起来，闭上眼睛绝望地和它接吻，鼻息间充斥着汗水和性 事后的气味。

“托马斯…托马斯…”

“嗯…马里奥，怎么啦？”

“托马斯…”

他在此刻把自己的脆弱展现了出来，痛苦地回忆着曾经的一幕幕，在逐渐昏沉了的头脑里把它们打破拆解，和所有的经历以及面前的场景搅碎混合在一起，任由自己沉浸在眼下的缠绵中了。

 

—To be continued—


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM：夜的钢琴曲七 - 石进 http://www.xiami.com/song/1769819220?ref=icopy

那次毫无征兆的性爱让3325在不安的同时又有了一分安慰，它以前每天胡思乱想的时候，假设过各种各样的可能来解释为什么马里奥不碰自己，然后那些幻想在那天晚上全都烟消云散了。

不过之后戈麦斯又恢复了禁欲的生活，还有意无意地躲着它，机器人很确定他是在清醒的情况下和自己发生关系的，排除醉酒嗑药不省人事的可能，以前它一直拼命想得到一点戈麦斯的回应，所以现在每天想着的时候它偶尔也能得到些许快乐。

 

现实其实和它想的有所差距，只不过是戈麦斯想尝试一下所谓的“房事体验”以及排解压力，其中还有些他自己的说不明道不清的想法。那天夜里在热血和激情过去了之后他看着身边安静地睡着的机器人，身体和心又迅速地降温，变得比以前还要冷，还要空虚。

他用指尖点了点自己在它肩膀上留下的痕迹，这些小片的出血点会和上次的那些伤痕一样快速消退。戈麦斯想着想着又茫然地平躺回去，看着天花板发呆。

天啊，他们是怎么做到的，他们从哪里得到想要的信息的，怎么让它在做爱的时候都和托马斯那么像，它的反应，它的神情，它的习惯和小动作…戈麦斯害怕起来，他感到羞愧感到耻辱。他不由自主联想到了那些会订购性爱机器人的客户在和商家提要求时的景象，他们会说要什么样子的产品，金发的…黑发的…是技巧高超的…又或者是青涩笨拙的…

这太恶心了…他开始慌乱，他本不必因为这个而羞愧，但是商家事无巨细的处理让他不安了，这些完美的服务在他眼里就是怜悯的施舍，对一个可怜虫的同情，好似在告诉他，看，我们连在性事方面都照顾到了你的感受，不会让你感到不适应，它就和你的小恋人一样。

自己的秘密自己的感情都暴露无遗，还有自己的伤口，他们了解到了，然后不动声色地，给他，施舍。

 

戈麦斯突然很想哭。

 

所以那之后他就不再碰3325了。

 

他本以为机器人会得寸进尺，以为他和它关系进一步了，但是有点意外3325还是本本分分的，每天还和以前一样，然后也没有再提出要上床的请求。因此他们的相处模式没有出现什么大的变动，戈麦斯也不用为此焦虑了。他恢复了一心工作的生活，3325继续照顾他的饮食起居。它的情绪也稳定了不少，有时候还会一个人待的很开心。

买游戏碟，尝试各种好吃的东西，抢新口味的香肠，自己跑去打高尔夫…它自得其乐得已经很有水平了，照相的技术也有了提高。不变的是它对戈麦斯的关心和细致的照顾，无微不至。

“嗯哪……夏天的时候，想去海边游泳呢…马里奥也去吧？”3325在熨衬衫的时候低着头轻快地说。

戈麦斯没抬头，他在看一本财经杂志，仅仅应付着哼哼了一声，在他把刚读完的一个句子理解消化完后他迅速又在3325将要欢呼雀跃的时候出声打断它。

“夏天哪也不去。”

“诶？夏天不去游泳的话，很可惜啊！我今年还一点都没晒黑呢。”它说着抬起胳膊摆了个姿势展示着它露在外面的一小截白皙的手臂，笑得傻乎乎的。

“我们也可以只晒晒太阳，嗯…好想日光浴…”3325把衬衫熨好拿起来嗅了嗅，闻到一点点干燥的焦味，“就像阳光晒过的味道！”

戈麦斯头疼地把头扎进抱枕里，杂志随着他的动作滑落到沙发下面，他闷闷地说：“不好，就是不去。”

“那我只有在花园里日光浴了…好吧…”机器人关掉熨斗的开关，把熨好的平平整整的衬衫摞在一起放回到衣橱里，一路走着一边嘟囔，“果然还是想要沙滩啊！想学学冲浪什么的…”伴随着乒乒乓乓的开关柜门的声音。

戈麦斯在沙发上趴了好一会，又抬起脸，他在心里默默算着日子。现在快六月了，说实话他一点都不喜欢夏天，他从不认为阳光很温暖明媚，反而时常会觉得阳光是苍白刺眼的，令他内心很压抑。那是因为穆勒就离去在多年前的那个夏天，那一天的阳光就是那么耀眼，回忆起来却很残酷，带着讽刺。

黑发青年无力地撑起头，下去酒窖拿了几瓶酒，在悲伤和烦躁的时候，他会格外依赖酒精。有时候自己一个人在家里喝，有时候去酒吧喝到天亮，因此这几年的那一天他都是在大醉中度过的，醉酒的感觉不好受，但能短暂地帮助他忘掉一切。这样的自我麻痹会从迈入那个悲伤的月份开始，一直持续到秋天来临，在雨水渐渐地浇去夏日的热度时，他再把冰凉的心重新安抚下来，开始迎接漫长的冬季。

 

“你一晚上喝这么多，不会宿醉吗？”

戈麦斯拿着杯子双眼发直，他把杯底喝到一点不剩又去倒酒，才发觉什么都倒不出来了。

“你身上一股酒气，快去冲个澡。”3325拍着他的脸，微微地有点发烫。

戈麦斯半睁着眼睛，他还没有很醉，只有一点飘忽的感觉，他靠在靠垫上低头静静坐了能有十多分钟后，才磨磨蹭蹭地站起来走进浴室。一直陪在他身边坐着机器人在他关上门后，弯腰把他刚碰倒在地毯上的瓶子捡起来，疑惑地盯着浴室。

“咦？以前并不讨厌夏天的吧？”

 

—To be continued—


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM：Quiet - This Will Destroy You http://www.xiami.com/song/3037921?ref=icopy

酒能让人忘记忧愁。

以前戈麦斯坚决地认为借酒浇愁是逃避现实的懦弱之举，可等到事情发生在自己身上时也无法避免地做出这样的选择，他痛恨自己过于优秀的记忆力和情绪化的性格，这些都让他很容易就睹物思人，触景生情。

他并不是天天去喝，而是间歇性的，但是遇到实在忍不了的时候会几夜泡在吧里都不回家。3325起先的几天会焦急地给他打电话，有几次他接了，也有几次他没接，他本来是不想告诉它自己在哪做什么的，但一次他已经不太清醒的时候透露了自己的方位，结果就是机器人找过来把他拖回了家。次日早上他醒来时头疼得厉害，3325坐在他的身边静默地盯着他，还热乎的早饭就摆在床头柜上，悠悠地冒着热气。

“不要这样对自己的身体了好吗？”

机器人的声音不大，不过因为戈麦斯宿醉的原因，听起来像在脑袋里嗡嗡作响。他呻吟一声捂住额头，顺手盖住自己的眼皮好让阳光不要那么刺激眼睛。

“不论如何还是回家吧，如果你要晚归，提前告诉我一声，我可以去接你，不要待在酒吧里，好不好？”

黑发青年把手收回身旁，闭着眼转过去背对着机器人，他带着点鼻音说：“不用，我能照顾好自己，你不用管我回不回家。”

3325笑了一下低下头，把粥端下来，“…嗯好，那你多加小心。转过来吃一点东西吧，你这样下去胃会坏的。”

戈麦斯回头看它一眼，慢慢地转了回来，他靠在床头上闭着眼睛不动弹，过了会说：“我不想动，你喂我吧。”

虽然没有睁眼睛但是能听出来对方很高兴，他听到机器人舀了一勺粥，耐心地吹了吹，用含着分欣喜的声音说：“啊——”

戈麦斯张嘴让3325把勺子送进他嘴里，粘稠的程度刚刚好，顺着食道进到胃里，暖暖的。

他咂咂嘴等着下一勺，默默地想，要是3325并不是穆勒的脸就好了，那样他在看见它的时候就不会想起那个已经死了的人，要是自己没有买这个机器人就好了。即使它乖巧又贴心，但他只当它是个还算出色的佣人，没有投入多少感情，只是生活上会有一点点依赖。

他想试着不要那么排斥它，试着去慢慢忽克服那些心理，在这个特殊的季节里要做到这些虽然很困难，不过他也有能做的，那就是尽量回避机器人。暴躁的情绪只要没有了导火索就不会发作，他不看到3325就可以不对它生气。

那天那顿温馨的早饭让戈麦斯平静了几天，之后他又开始了买醉的日子。他告诉了3325自己不回去的话就不用找他，也不用给他打电话。

 

一天晚上戈麦斯又在一家酒吧里独自喝酒，因为不想引人注目便坐在了比较隐蔽的位置，他手里握着杯子低着头，脑袋已经由于刚刚灌下去的几杯烈酒而不清醒了。在他快睡着的时候他感到眼前晃过一个黑影，在酒吧昏暗的光线下他看到了一个俊俏的男孩自然地坐到了他的对面。

戈麦斯只抬起眼睛看他，看到了对方漂亮的眼睛里藏不住的欲望。

“我不喜欢男人。”他敷衍地说了一句，只想快点把这个陌生人打发走。

“先生，你应该也知道的，我们这样的人，天生就有能找到同类的直觉。”男孩凑近了一些，暧昧地把手指搭在戈麦斯的手背上慢慢磨蹭着，顺着骨节和肌肉的线条，一点点摸上了他的手臂。蹭过的地方在酒精的作用下像燃起了火，灼热地烤着皮肤和其下的理智。

“喂，我……”

“就一个晚上，我不会纠缠你的。”男孩挑起一个富有诱惑力的笑容，倾身向前吻上了他。

非常纯熟的吻技，也非常能煽动起欲望，戈麦斯在对方的挑逗下一点点有了感觉，然而逐渐被蚕食的理智在消失殆尽之前拼命地叫喊着拉回了他，警告他让他停止。

这些不应该发生。

他用力推开男孩跌跌撞撞地跑了出去，临出门还听到身后不满的抱怨声。外面的风吹在头上让他激灵了一下，但初夏的风不那么清凉，并不能驱散燥热，反而愈发地令人躁动不安。戈麦斯一路摇摇晃晃地跑着，不知道去哪，但记忆和残存的理性驱使着他顺着回家的路回去了。

费力地打开门后他几乎立刻跌跪在了玄关，开门摔倒发出的过大声响吵醒了3325，它穿了件衬衫跑出了卧室，惊讶地扶起戈麦斯，锁好门把他架回卧室，一路上黑发青年一直含糊不清地说着什么。

“我去给你倒杯水，你还能自己换衣服吗？”

“托马斯…”

“嗯你等我一下。”

3325把戈麦斯安顿好抬腿要去厨房倒水，但床上的人猛地伸手抓住了它的手腕一把把它拉回了床上，一个翻身死死地把它压在身下。

“托马斯你别离开我…”

“好我不走，我在这呢。”机器人皱皱眉，安抚地摸着他的头发，戈麦斯把头埋在它颈间，将灼热的呼吸洒在它皮肤上。

“我好想你…”

“等一下、你喝醉了…”

戈麦斯一边自己嘟囔着一边扯开了3325的衣服，机器人吓了一跳想要推开他，但是对方的力气太大，一直用力地按着他，并开始没轻没重地在它身上啃咬起来，把残留着酒精因子的唾液沾染在它的皮肤上。

戈麦斯抚摸着身下人的躯体，想要发泄这难以消退的欲 火，他的手继续向下探索着，嘴里不停地说着，“看看我，看看我…”

“唔…马里奥…3325的气息紊乱起来，伏在它身上的人却突然停了动作，它又推了推，但那身体丝毫没有移动。整个房间里一时安静了下来，只能听到呼吸的轻微的声音。就那么静了一会儿，戈麦斯离开了它，捂着额头呻吟起来。

他的眼睛里一点情绪也没有了，好像刚才那些都是幻觉似的，3325还没有平复呼吸，它疑惑地撑起上半身看着对方，戈麦斯只是安静地坐在床边不再动作也不说话。

『这在以前…完全没有过啊…』机器人快速地搜索起来但没能找到匹配结果。

因为在意识到不对的那一刻，戈麦斯的酒瞬间就醒了，他感到如坠冰窟，周身发冷，头又烧得发痛。

“你自己做，”戈麦斯突然开口打断3325的思考，向它轻轻点了下下巴，“做给我看。”

“咦…？”

“照我说的做。”

“不行…马里奥，这不对！”

“你认真的？”

他不耐烦地皱起了眉头，像被浇了一盆冷水，他对机器人的冲动完全消失了，那些被酒精滋养的恶意却逐渐从他心中肆虐开来，渗透了他全身每一个细胞。

3325迟疑了一下，但它的处理器还是优先选择了服从命令，它有点迟缓地把已经散开的衬衫脱下来，小心翼翼地触摸着自己的身体。机器人不太确定自己做的对不对，于是它抬头看着戈麦斯的眼睛，渴求能解读出一些信息和情感，奈何那里面一无所有，它什么也看不到。

 

『它又用那种眼神看我了，该死的这个机器人为什么做的这么逼真。』戈麦斯一阵没来由的烦躁，他格外讨厌3325用这种带着点胆怯和询问的眼神看自己。他说不好自己为什么要生气，只是那副神情好像在控诉着自己对它的残忍和无情，像一个真正的人类一样表达着内心的不安抑或悲伤。

他才不愿意承认。

戈麦斯欺身向前扯掉3325的底裤，直接抓着它的手让它够到自己的下 体。机器人显然被吓到了，它睁大眼睛，数据处理的速度骤然加快。

“少废话…别告诉我不知道你怎么做。”

3325点点头垂下眼睛不再看他，它没弄明白为什么演变成这样子。但眼下它没有权利去想那么多，旁边的人一直在盯着自己，这个命令必须要快速有效地被执行。机器人握住柱身开始套弄起来，随着动作的加它喘起气来，又因为羞 耻而缩起身体。

“嗯…哈嗯…”

“还有后面。”

“唔…！什…什么？”3325勉强回应了戈麦斯突然的命令，刚想下意识的问一下，但一想到它这样做了可能会面对的阴沉脸色和冷言冷语，立刻停止了对对方来说是废话的无意义询问。它撑起胳膊调整了一下坐姿，好让穴 口能露出来，然后伸出舌头润湿左手的手指。3325尽可能让自己的动作显得不那么犹疑，准备的差不多的时候它把手指送入体 内，突然的动作让它一下子弯下了腰，抚 慰着柱 身的右手也稍稍停滞了一下。

“没让你停。”戈麦斯冷冷地说。

3325缓了口气，咬着嘴唇继续下去，它并不能让自己获得多少快 感，想着只要它能让戈麦斯感到满意那就可以了。可是它能得到的信息太少了，连自己做的合不合对方想法都不能确定，这样让它的处理器运作的十分吃力。

深埋体 内的手指尽力蠕动着，却没什么感觉，3325只得再插 入一根手指。性 器顶端沁出的液体已经沾湿了右手手掌，它有点坚持不住目前的这个坐姿，突然它触到某一点，猛烈的刺激让它差点倒下去，手里的欲 望也颤动起来。

“快…快到了…”它断断续续地对戈麦斯说，男人仍然阴鸷地盯着努力的机器人。得不到回应的3325只得继续这场闹剧一样的表演，一阵凌乱的喘息过后，他呜咽了一声达到了高 潮。

看着洒在床单上的液体和脱力躺倒的机器人，戈麦斯觉得索然无味，没有想象中欺凌能带来的快意，慢慢涌上来的厌恶和反感让他觉得这个和托马斯一样外表的家伙肮脏不已，连和它共处一室都难以忍受。他按捺下把机器人扔出去的冲动，死死地盯了它一会儿就转身出去了。

3325听到关门声慢慢爬了起来，它在刚刚一瞬间捕捉到了戈麦斯眼神中的情绪，它不甘心地反反复复分析了很多遍，得到的却是再确定不过的结论：他不喜欢自己。

他讨厌我。

“啊…其实很多事情都可以看出来了呀，只不过我一直没承认…”3325喃喃地说，“但以前明明不是这样子的，前几天也好好的…”它随意地抓起衬衫披上，赤着脚悄悄地走到客房门口。它谨慎地贴在墙边隐藏起自己的影子，看着门缝里透出的灯光和晃动的影子暗自出神。直到灯光熄灭，才靠着墙壁滑坐到地上。

如何才能让他喜欢自己呢，3325把头埋在膝盖间想，它思考了很久，感到半夜的温度已经有点低了，才离开了戈麦斯的卧室门口。回去的时候它发现地上有几点水渍，看起来是自己摸过来的时候不小心弄脏的，它立刻蹲下去仔细地擦干净。

避免一切犯错误的可能，机器人默默地想。

经历了刚刚的一番折腾，它感到身上很不舒服，还沾了酒气。3325无奈地把衣服扔进洗衣篮，决定泡个澡来舒缓一下身体和心情。它坐在浴缸里看着水蒸气在天花板上一点点凝结成水珠，再啪嗒一声地落到水里，郁闷地把整个人埋进水下。

最近好像要到马里奥的生日了，不如趁这个机会给他庆祝一下？想到点子的同时3325猛地钻出水面，情绪有点高涨。

他应该会感到惊喜的。

 

—To be continued—


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM：1953 - Ólafur Arnalds http://www.xiami.com/song/2104980?ref=icopy

想着要给戈麦斯一个惊喜的3325从生出想法的那一刻起就开始了构思和准备，它希望能够通过一次生日庆祝来让戈麦斯从夏天的消沉里走出来。它列了一个清单记录要买的物品和需要学习的东西，比如高筋面粉，黄油，红酒，还有糕点的制作方法。

经历了噩梦般的那晚后3325不再执着于劝他回家了，醉酒之后的戈麦斯实在是让它有点吃不消。虽然担心，但戈麦斯再怎么样也是个男人，就算是在酒吧喝得昏天黑地也基本不会有人身安全。正好，他在家清醒的时间少的话，就不容易注意到它一点点买回来囤在屋子里的小玩意。

 

“要拿出迄今为止最大的努力来给马里奥庆祝！”往碗里打鸡蛋的3325一边随着音乐摇晃着一边给自己打气，它把掉到蛋清里的碎蛋壳捞出来扔掉，用打蛋器搅拌起蛋液来。

“最好放一些最近的时令水果，还要熬糖浆…嗯我想我该煮一些罐头。”机器人自己絮絮叨叨地讲着，它准备好了蛋糕胚之后把它放进烤箱，双手合十地看着烤箱的灯亮起来，“第一次试做，希望不要太糟糕！”然后擦擦手上的面粉把放在一旁一直在录像的录像机拿起来，傻乎乎地冲着镜头咧嘴笑了一下关掉电源，满心期待地去洗水果了。

几乎每天都做糕点的3325做了很多尝试，经历了很多次失败，有时候它会自己赶在戈麦斯下班之前全自己吃掉，有时候实在难以下咽就偷偷扔了，或者收起来去给公园的小鸟吃，直到后来它做得一次比一次好，也越来越漂亮，能达到它很满意的水平后，离戈麦斯的生日也没有几天了。

但在这边紧锣密鼓地准备着的同时，寿星已经快一周都没回家了。

 

七月七日，未归。

 

七月八日，未归…

 

七月九日…仍然没有回来。

 

七月十日……

 

又一次打电话无人接听后，3325坐在厨房里看着自己做的东西发呆，它握着微微发烫的终端机叹了口气。

 

“明明今天就是他生日了，为什么不回家呢。”它看看墙上的挂钟，已经快要十点了，而戈麦斯一个招呼都没打，联系不上他，也不知道人在何处。机器人站起来愣愣地看着衣架出神，又趴在窗边看着外面，纠结着要不要出去找他。

五分钟后它还是换了衣服出门了，它并不知道戈麦斯在哪，但它不想让这个特殊的日子就这么白白地过去了，特别是在自己筹备了这么久的前提下。它沿着街走，以戈麦斯的公司为目的地进发着，一路看着有没有酒吧。它祈祷着自己能快点找到他并把他带回去，虽然这可能会让它准备的惊喜打一些折扣。

“这么任性我可是会生气的喔…多大的人了还样，我可是要没办法啦。”它从一家酒吧里出来后，跺着脚抱怨着继续往前跑，它张望着看到了不远处的一块不起眼的招牌，深吸一口气提起信心奔着它跑去。

推开店门的一刻它开心得要跳起来了，戈麦斯就坐在吧台前面，一动不动的。3325快走几步凑过去拍他，和一脸不满的老板陪不是。

“年轻人有什么事这么想不开，天天这么喝迟早把身体搞坏，啧啧。”擦着杯子的老板摇着头对戈麦斯撇撇嘴，把他面前的杯收走。迷迷糊糊的黑发青年感到手中一空，立刻说着再要一杯，还没喝够。

“别喝啦…快跟我回去吧。”3325挽着他的胳膊不好意思地对老板露出一个微笑，从口袋里拿出钱包付酒钱。死命拉扯着戈麦斯起来了，他把全身的重量都压在3325身上，这让架着他的机器人极其费力。戈麦斯嘴里不断地说着一些重复的不清楚的词，3325仔细地去听，全是乱七八糟的没有关联的话，它隐约听到“别来看我”，“别离开我”和“不要坐飞机”几个句子。

“你说什么呢？”

“你…为什么要来啊…”戈麦斯说得哭啼啼的，尾音拖得老长，像哭号似的。

“当然是把你带回去了你都醉成这样。”

“说什么…给我惊喜…”

“哇！你怎么知道！？”机器人吓得一跳，差点把戈麦斯摔在地上，它紧张地扶稳身边的人，心里琢磨着他是怎么发现的。

“真是好大一个惊喜…”

“呃…呃你都知道了吗…”

“你他妈就这么…死了…”

诶？

3325一愣。

“等等…你说什么？”

它突然发现自己好像知道了什么不得了的事情，它扶着戈麦斯肩膀的手都颤抖了起来，脚下不由得加快速度，只想快点回家问问他到底在说什么。

机器人感觉不到自己是怎么样把唠唠叨叨自说自话的戈麦斯拖回去的，它只觉得自己越来越慌，它有一丝细微的，不好的预感。

“马里奥！你刚刚在说什么！”3325用毛巾给他擦了脸，扶着他给他喝了些水，看着戈麦斯脸上的红逐渐退了一些，蹲在他身边急切地盯着他的眼睛问。

“你…”戈麦斯支起身子和它说话，刚说出一个词就停住了，直直地盯着它好久好久，“你是假的…”黑发男人眯起眼睛看着机器人，低低笑了。

那种笑让3325害怕，那是一种掺了恶意的令人胆寒的笑。

“我…？”

“…你这个冒牌货。”

戈麦斯起身把3325扑倒在地上，力气大得惊人，他死死握住它的肩膀，手上越发地用力，用力到机器人疼得动不了自己的胳膊。

“你放开我！好疼！马里奥你要干什么！”它拼命挣扎起来，可越挣扎被抓得越紧，连双腿都被对方用膝盖顶住，动不了分毫。

“你看看吧…你是什么…”

“咔——”

“啊啊啊啊啊——！”

蓝色的电光从破损的肩膀处迸溅而出，巨大的疼痛让3325撕心裂肺地喊了出来，紧接着一种无力和麻痹的感觉席卷了它全身，各种功能都疾速向着失控的方向而去。

“托马斯在几年前的今天就死了，你…你只是我买来的…一个机器人罢了。”

“骗人的…”3325不愿相信地看着戈麦斯，他爬了起来，撤去了对它的控制，可机器人却无法从地上起身，它被沉重的事实打击到无法回神。

“还不信？”戈麦斯歪了下头，用力对着它的肚子踩了下去。

“唔呃！”

3325拼尽全力从地上挣扎起身，它拖着毫无知觉的左臂，拼命地往门口逃，昏了头的黑发青年抓住它的脚踝，往后一拖就将它摁在了原地，然后再一口气塞到墙角里。

残破不堪的机器人没有力气也没有办法再逃跑，它靠在墙角，眼泪一滴一滴地从眼睛里流出来，因为身上乱窜的疼痛，还有被挖空了的，不知道从哪里传出的疼。

“为什么啊…为什么…”

戈麦斯喘着粗气坐在旁边，他露出一个比哭还难看的笑容，像看着天一样发狂地大笑起来。

“我怎么可能会爱上你呢…？！你又不是他啊！”

“别这样…我…我本来还想给你庆祝生日的…”

“生日…”黑发青年干笑一声，“他当时也是这么说的…说要给我个惊喜…赶着飞机来看我，结果…结果…”他抖动着肩膀，痛苦地捂住脸抽搐一样发着抖。“你天天还说什么喜欢我…爱我，全都是假的…虚伪的，你也是…”

3325无声地看着他，它的处理器几乎崩溃，激烈的电流快要把它击穿了，眼前这个人是它心里永远不变的要一直陪伴的人，可是他亲口告诉自己他根本就不爱它。

自己是替代品，只是个冒牌货，是个机器人。

感觉被抛弃了，如果他不要自己了，那就没有什么存在下去的意义了。

有什么意义吗？

 

想不出来。

 

…计算不出来。

 

3325倚着墙，身上被踢伤的地方很疼，那里正往外滋滋地冒着细小的电火花，左臂大概是完全被掰断了，它能听到从那里传出的吱吱嘎嘎的刺耳声响。

“不是这样的…！不是…”

“告诉你你还不懂吗？你永远也不会明白…因为你只是个机器人！”

戈麦斯双目发红，随手从旁边的收藏架上拿了一把匕首，凶狠地比着它。

 

“我只是，只是想好好陪着你…我爱你啊…”

“你根本不知道什么是爱那都是假的！是程序而已！”

3325无言以对，眼泪顺着它的脸颊流下来滴落在地上，从被唤醒以来它从来没经历过这么强烈的感觉，为什么他不肯接受自己，他讨厌自己，此刻全都明了了，这个事实让它难以负荷。它不知道自己还能做什么，它不知道“爱”这个从它还未出厂就被刻录的指令，还要怎么继续执行下去。

戈麦斯他不喜欢。

“别用托马斯的脸对我做这种表情。”戈麦斯无比嫌恶地说。

这个男人的情绪终于完整地展现在它面前，那么多那么复杂，悲痛，愤怒，厌恶，懊悔甚至还有仇恨。3325难过地哽咽了一下说：“可我不能控制自己，我爱你，我…很难过。”

“不可能！我不爱你！你也不可能爱我！”被愤怒吞噬了理智的戈麦斯用力刺下匕首，瞄准了心脏的位置。

——那里是和人类一样重要的部位，动力系统中枢。

一阵强大的电流猛地迸发出来，戈麦斯感到手臂一阵钻心的疼痛，立刻松开了手。他捂住肩膀勉强睁眼看过去，暗红色的血液和浅蓝色的机油从伤口一起喷射了出来，3325剧烈咳嗽了几下，几股机油从它的嘴里被咳出来。它睁大眼睛难以置信地抬手看了看满身的血和胸口的匕首，无措地抬起头。瞳孔里的红光闪烁了几下后熄灭了，它再也支撑不住，软软地倒在了地上。

戈麦斯呆呆地看着满地的狼藉和坏掉的机器人，这才反应过来自己做了什么。他的心里一抽一抽地疼，空落落的，刚才3325死之前的那个悲痛而绝望到极点的眼神像利剑一样穿透了他的心脏，强烈的窒息感让他不自觉地抓着自己的胸口大口大口喘息起来。

“我干了什么…”

对了…找人来把这个机器人带走，修一修好了。

『修好了之后呢？』

他想了一下。

『之后呢？』

一个声音在心里反问自己。

 

之后…

 

戈麦斯脱掉染脏的衣服看了眼手表，现在是凌晨一点，天亮他就给维修客服打电话，让他们来把机器人接走。

 

—To be continued—


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM：宵待草 - 黄永灿 http://www.xiami.com/song/1771028825?ref=icopy

3325觉得自己待在一个虚无的空间里，没有声音，没有任何的触感，就像飘在空中一样。

有一个机械的电子音仿佛在它脑袋里回响着，它动不了，头非常难受，那个冷冰冰的没有情感的声音一直不停，往它脑海里灌输着指令和信息。

“新信息录入——”

“编号，3325——”

“程序化语言系统录入——”

……

当它醒过来的时候，发现自己躺在一个纯白的房间里，身上套着一件宽大的白色袍子，一点力气也没有。它试着微微动了下左手的手指，那里已经恢复了，也没有疼痛的感觉了。它偏过一点脸，隐约看到左肩上绽开的皮肤，还有里面的金属。

“在我身上发生了什么呢…”

3325爬起来，静静地坐在床上，它眨着眼调取着数据库里的数据，多了很多以前没有的东西，它轻叹一声。

“对啊，我并不是托马斯 穆勒…”

 

“那次空难的死难者名单里就有他的，我之前居然不知道…”

 

“为什么我之前什么都不知道，现在却全部又告诉我了呢…”

—————————————————  
格策从上面得到安排的时候很惊讶，在公司里工作的一年里他还从没接触过返厂维护的产品。罗伊斯比他先一步得到消息，据他说那个机器人送回来的时候破损得惨不忍睹，工程部的花了不少功夫才修好。而当他看到它时才真切体会到那种感觉，他们修补了它内部的机械部分并且重编了程序，还有一些细节部分没有处理好，包括难以自愈的生理组织和所谓的心理伤害，工程部的工作已经完成了，剩下的事情归他了。

格策拉开隔离门走进去，3325坐在里面，它大部分身体都罩在袍子里，但露在外面的左手残破不堪，翻开的皮肤边缘泛着白，像是被氧化剂处理过了，它垂着头，脸上有一块深色的空洞。

“你叫什么名字？”格策把托盘放在桌子上，蹲下来仰视着安安静静的机器人。

“3325。”

“一直以来别人都是这么叫你的？”

3325和他对上视线，它有点抗拒，但是对方盛着温柔笑意的眼睛让它无法拒绝，它捏住衣角慢慢地开口，“有些人…会叫我托马斯。”

“喔，托马斯。”格策弯起眼睛露出一个笑容，拿过它放在膝盖上的手，用蘸了消毒药剂的棉球在它的伤口上点了点，“疼吗？”

机器人动了下手指，抿了抿嘴唇不回答。它垂下眼睫看向格策的胸卡，照片上的小胖子摆着一副与此刻截然不同的严肃神情，它的视线从上面快速扫过，落在姓名上。

马里奥 格策。

3325看回蹲在地上认真为自己上药的格策，突然笑了，胖小子诧异抬头问它怎么了，它只是阖了眼晃晃头，仿佛叹息地轻轻说：“没什么，只是发现，你和我爱的人名字一样啊……他也叫马里奥。”

格策闻言手上动作停滞了一刻，但他很快回以一个笑容，心下同情起它来。

『可怜的机器人，你的主人，他却不爱你啊。』

他卷起它的袖子，发现3325的胳膊上布满小的伤痕，格策皱起眉，转而解它袍子上的扣子，惊讶地在它的左肩上看到大片的伤口，皮肤撕裂，与躯干部分几乎完全断开，露出来的金属突兀地反射着室内冷冷的白光。左胸的皮肤也破损了，其下的动力中枢一下一下隐隐闪着红光。

“……好可怜。”格策不由自主地轻声说了出来，他能想到它是怎么受了这些伤的，甚至自己也能感受到那种疼痛。

3325只是静静看着他，用一种温和又带着点忧伤的神色。

格策临走的时候机器人叫住了他，它因为脸上贴了胶布而笑得有点勉强，“谢谢你。”

“不客气。”

“对不起…你们对每一个机器人都是这样的吗？”

胖小子眨眨眼，立刻猜到了它问题里的意思，但他遗憾地答：“你是我治疗的第一个机器人。”

“这样啊…”3325转回头，把腿挪到床上，靠在墙边。

格策拿着托盘，手抚上门把又停下，他低声说：“托马斯，我不知道怎么说，但是我不觉得机器人就理应被伤害，我一样喜欢你们，像对真正的人类一样。”

3325轻笑了一声，它咧开嘴笑得眯起眼睛，一直目送着格策锁上门离开。

—————————————————  
戈麦斯不喜欢这个接待自己的金毛小子。

有着叛逆发型的小子爱搭不理地上下扫视了他一遍，把手里拿的本子夹在胳膊底下，随意地拽了下胸卡说：“您好戈麦斯先生，我是马尔科 罗伊斯，这是我的编号，在您的机器人还在维修的这段时间，我来接待您，解答您的疑问顺便做个市场反馈调查。”话语听起来彬彬有礼，表情上却是兴致缺缺的随意模样。  
“我没什么可问的。”

“喔，那太好了，”罗伊斯轻快地马上答道，刷刷地在本上画了几笔，“那我就可以开始问您问题了，嗯，是什么促使您对您的机器人使用暴力？您对本公司的产品，是不是有什么不满之处？”

戈麦斯看着轻描淡写的罗伊斯竟然一时说不出话来，都忘记了要讥讽回去。看对方半天没反应，金发青年抬起眼皮耸耸肩，“别想太多，我在这都干了三年了，这只不过是工作流程。”

“没有理由，我不喜欢它。”

“嗯嗯，客户单方面感到失去新鲜感，那就不是我们公司的责任了，”罗伊斯低头写着，同时嘴上不停地咕哝，“我猜的果然不错。”

“你猜什么？”戈麦斯压低声音问。

“很好猜，你们这么对自己的机器人，十个有九个都是自身原因，根本就不喜欢，还买来做什么？嗯…虽说没人买的话我们就没饭吃了。”

“客户的选择，和你们有关系么？”黑发青年心中渐渐翻涌出一阵怒气。

“理论上说，没有。”罗伊斯笑笑，“但是不能因此影响了我们的声誉嘛，起码不是我们的技术问题不是么？而且我在很认真地做客户反馈呢，我们可都是严格遵守规定的。”

“你一直都在接触像我这样的客户？”

“差不多，不过把自家机器人伤得这么严重的我还是第一次见。您还修它干什么，重新买一个比这值多了。”

“……”

“不会良心发现，想弥补回来了吧？”罗伊斯噗嗤一声自己笑起来，嘴角歪向一边，笑得丝毫不加掩饰。

戈麦斯沉默了，因为他自己也看不清楚自己的心。

“心疼自己的小机器人了？早不对它好…”

“你凭什么来猜测我的想法？”对方接连不断的冷嘲热讽让戈麦斯难以忍受，终于爆发出来，他控制不住几乎要抛下风度骂出口。

罗伊斯站在扶栏边好整以暇地看着面前那个几秒前还高傲冷漠的男人，继续笑道：“我在这里好些年了，见过的太多了，你们怎么就是不明白呢。”戈麦斯想反驳，却被马上打断，“你们需要它们的爱，自己做什么却是残忍得很，不知道谁比较可怜呢？……嘛……当然，我只是个技术员，对你们我没发言权，也什么好说的。”

“机器人需要爱？”

“上帝也创造了亚当来爱他，”罗伊斯把笔塞回口袋，随便摊开手，“他对亚当又有什么责任呢？”

 

等格策下班走到大厅里的时候，罗伊斯已经在等他了，他快跑几步拉住对方的手和他讲起白天自己的见闻。

“嗯…当你在…治疗那个机器人的时候，”罗伊斯耐心听了一会，斟酌了一下用词打断他，“我接触了它的主人。”

“他是不是可怕！他怎么做到把托马斯伤成那个样子的呢？”

罗伊斯停下脚步用十分疑惑的眼神看着他，“你叫它什么？托马斯？”

“对啊，它的原型，呃我是说它的本尊……一定是叫托马斯，它告诉我的，我觉得这样称呼它会好一些。”

但是对方只是苦笑着摇了摇头，他拍拍格策的脸蛋，挑起眉和他对视着慢慢说：“你又怎么知道自己的同情和怜悯是不是一种伤害呢？”

小胖子费解地嘟起嘴，困惑不已。

“当它意识到自己只不过是替代品的时候，你对它再做补救还有用吗？这却反而成了二次伤害，反过来提醒着它虚伪的身份。”

“那叫它3325也一样可怜，一个冷冰冰的代号。”格策不服气地嘟囔着，他搞不懂为什么罗伊斯每次都告诉自己这些残酷的理论，把事情弄得十分复杂，他自己是怎么都不愿意那么做的。

“这你倒是说对了啊，”罗伊斯把他的手塞进自己大衣口袋里，“我有百分之九十的把握，它逃不掉被销毁的命运。不是怕你伤害它还是怎么样，只是你不需要去费心考虑它的感受，因为它的命运已经是注定的了。”

格策有点难过，他想起遍体鳞伤的机器人最后笑着对他说的感谢，那个残缺的笑容印在他的脑海里挥之不去，“它已经很不幸了，我想它哪怕再多感受一些人情的温暖，都是一种幸福吧？”

金发青年长长地叹了一口气，看着他纠结的小恋人，戈麦斯的那些话在他脑中回荡着，那让他觉得很遗憾也很无望，虽然他的小胖子说得很对，都快让他动摇了。

“是啊，可是它最渴望的还是爱吧。”

然后他们一起陷进了沉默中，不再交谈，只有他们踩在薄薄积雪上嘎吱嘎吱的声响。

“你刚刚说……百分之九十被销毁的几率，凭你的经验来判断，那剩下的百分之十，是它的主人会回心转意，去爱它吗？”

“只是接它回去的可能，至于是接受它，还是新一轮的虐待，我就不能确定了。”罗伊斯打开车门坐进去，“希望戈麦斯先生能像你期待的那样，不要再让它痛苦了。”

 

—To be continued—


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM：深深深窗 - 黄永灿 http://www.xiami.com/song/1769298934?ref=icopy

“今天我是想来找你谈谈关于3325的事的。”施魏因斯泰格坐到戈麦斯面前，后者正怔怔地出神，看到友人到来也只是轻轻点点头给他倒了一杯柠檬水。金发男人把杯子放到一边面无表情地看着戈麦斯久久的不说话。

“你为什么把它伤成那样？”

久到戈麦斯以为他就打算这么坐下去的时候，对方开口了，施魏因斯泰格用一种非常平静没有波澜的语气，开门见山地直奔主题，多年的交情和他一贯的硬汉性格让他从来不对戈麦斯拐弯抹角，一直都是有话直说。

“…我讨厌它。”黑发青年立刻答道，同时把头转向另一边不看他的朋友。

“那你为什么要买它？”

“我承认曾有那么一瞬间想做个尝试。”

“可是你的心里一直只是把它当做一个替代品吧。”

“不是替代品又是什么呢…”戈麦斯露出一副比哭还难看的表情，摇头低语道。

“马里奥…它是你开始新的人生的机会啊！”

“那我又怎么能忘了托马斯！”他突然激动地把水杯拍在桌子上，几滴水随着他的动作溅了出来，金发男人冷静地看着他少有的失控，叹了口气。

“缅怀一个人，不应该建立在伤害别人的基础上。”

黑发青年冷冷一笑，“它都根本不是一个人类。”

施魏因斯泰格看着他的眼神里染上一丝哀伤，这个为情所伤的男人，自己把那份沉重的感情变成了枷锁套在自己的身上，也套在了无辜的3325的身上。他一点点看着这个往日温情的男人遗失了自己的笑容，拒绝别人的爱，同时自己也遗失了爱的能力。

“你从来就没有承认过，接纳过它，又怎么能得到爱呢。”

“……”

“谁又能准确定义爱这个存在？你就能确定3325给你的就只是程序指令吗？”

施魏因斯泰格看着不再说话的老友，他咬着嘴唇，眼睫不断地颤动着，这都隐隐地表现出他的动摇，金发男人苦笑一下，拍拍戈麦斯的肩膀说：“去看看它吧。”

 

—————————————————  
去看3325之前，戈麦斯买了一束花，他纠结自己做的对不对，也不知道看起来是像探望病人还是探监，他在前台登记的时候罗伊斯正好下来了。金发青年看见他似乎有点惊讶，但那惊讶的神色在他脸上挂了不到两秒就消失了，他若有所思地点点头，冲戈麦斯挥挥手。

“您好像忘了我是负责接待您的员工啊，您今天…是来看3325吗？”

戈麦斯轻轻颔首。

“嗯嗯……”罗伊斯把本子夹在胳膊下面，用指尖点着下巴一直不说话，他蹭了蹭嘴唇，想到了什么一样对着黑发青年一笑，“这样吧，你们都需要一个过程，今天我先不带您去直接看它，我们去监控室看看好吧？”

“…好，那我走的时候请帮我把花给它。”他把手里大大的花束递给罗伊斯，金发青年也没表示什么，拿在手里后就做了个手势示意他往那边走。

戈麦斯一进监控室里就看到很多很多白色的屏幕，仔细看去才看清那全是白色的房间，里面有各种各样的机器人，它们干什么的都有，有的在休息，有的在哭，有的不知道具体在干什么，但看起来非常不正常，他不禁打了个寒战。

“看起来就像精神病院是吧…因为都是损坏了的机器人嘛。”罗伊斯挑挑眉，“不过3325恢复的还是很不错的，它可从来没闹过，除了伤还有一些没完全好，马里奥每天都会去陪它。”

他调出3325的监控，放大到主屏幕上，画面里机器人坐在床头和格策打着扑克，这让戈麦斯略感无语，他看到了3325手上缠的绷带和脸上的胶布，在他沉思的时候，牌局结束了，一阵大笑声惊得他一顿，是格策在大笑着搂着3325揉它的头发。

“你还真是厉害！我又输给你了。”格策哀叹着把床上的扑克收起来塞到机器人手里，“你玩牌太有一手了。”

“当然啦，我会好多玩法，我家的百宝箱里还有我收集的很多扑克牌呢。”3325挠着头腼腆地笑着说。

小胖子鼓起脸，“怪不得我一直赢不了你，今天我该回去了，明天见哦。”

“嗯，再见，谢谢你马里奥。”

戈麦斯看得目瞪口呆，他对机器人口中说的百宝箱产生了兴趣，那家伙什么时候有了这个东西，而他却不知道这么个存在，他从未看它拿过。

“可恶啊sunny要被小机器人拐跑了！”在一旁一直憋气的罗伊斯对天吼了一声，他撅着嘴有点怨念地看着呆呆的黑发青年，伸手在他眼前打了个响指，“嗯，要不要我带你去亲自看看它了？”

戈麦斯低头思忖着，他觉得它说的百宝箱里可能会有什么重要的东西，应该亲自确认一下里面到底都是什么。

“不了，一会儿送花的时候，请不要告诉它我来过这里，我回去了。”他撂下一句话就迈开步子往外走。

“您真的不再看看它了吗？我带您去它的隔离室吧，您看起来有事要问它的样子。”

戈麦斯停了停步子，他握紧拳头，终又慢慢松开，“辛苦了…不用了。”

“戈麦斯先生！还有您的决定，这可没剩几天了！”

 

喊着话的罗伊斯没有得到回应，过了一会也走出了监控室，他看看花，又看看天花板，自己小声叹了一声。

“马尔科！”

听到呼唤，罗伊斯立刻向声源看过去，格策拎着包一路飞速向他跑来，跑得额头上都出了汗，对着他一边挥手一边喊。

“别跑了，我就在这呢何必这么急。”金发青年把花束搭在肩上，摆了个自认为很潇洒的造型，“我刚刚看到监控了，戈麦斯也来过了。”

“咦！”格策瞪大眼睛张着嘴盯着他，“那这个花是不是也是戈麦斯先生给它的呀？

“嗯…但是他说不要告诉它自己来过，我去看看它，你今天先回家吧，我有点事晚点回去，你自己开车，我打车就行。”

格策接住钥匙，遥望着罗伊斯的背影，站了片刻离开了。

 

3325跪在床上看着格策留给它的扑克牌出神，它刚刚摆了个占卜阵，看着不太好的结果正暗暗失落。

“喂。”

“马里奥？”机器人猛地抬头，看到了门口拿着花的罗伊斯，眨眨眼琢磨了一下，眼睛闪闪地说：“你是马尔科？”

罗伊斯歪着嘴巴把花塞到它手里，有点不习惯被直呼名字，他见机器人不知所措地捧着花看着自己，急忙解释：“别误会，这是戈麦斯托付我给你的。”

机器人脸上露出了一种很复杂的表情，它一动不动地捧着花，声线发颤地问：“他…他是来看我了吗？”

金发青年对此十分疑惑，他看不太明白机器人这是什么意思，但他还是按照戈麦斯的嘱托告诉它，他并没有来，是订的鲜花委托他转交的。话音落下的那刻3325的表情转变为了一种带着失落的忧伤，它把脸埋进花里，不再说什么。

罗伊斯用余光瞟着机器人，他不记得这是他遇到的第几个机器人了，几年来他的那些同情心已经被消磨得几乎消失，他见过很多被虐待被抛弃的机器人，他见过很多惨淡的结局，他曾经也抱有过的希望到最后也都没能得到好的结果。

“3325。”

“嗯？”

“我带你去一个地方吧。”

“好呀。”3325微笑着把花放在床上，从床上爬下来站到罗伊斯身边。它们不能自由活动，难得有工作人员能带它出去走，它还是能稍微打起精神的。

“一会你最好能做好准备，那是个非常不得了的地方。”

“什么？能告诉我吗？”

一直走着的金发青年不回头，随着离目的地越发接近，他的心情一点点变得沉重，但是他不能打消自己要带它去见识那个地方的念头，他觉得心里仿佛压了一块石头，直接和3325接触后他才也发现这个机器人真的和格策说的一样，有一种亲切感，温和得有点像小动物。

可是…

可是这能改变什么吗？

罗伊斯逐渐感到惋惜了。

“到了。”

他慢慢转身看着3325，而它站在离他几步远的地方，愣愣地看着目的地，紧紧抓着自己的袖子，看看牌子，又看看罗伊斯。

——“机器人屠宰场”

“你要杀了…我吗？”3325往后退了一步，紧张地看着面无表情的金发青年。

“并不，我只是带你来看看。”

“那你的意思是…我最终会被送到这里吗？”

罗伊斯把头低下去，不回答它。

“可是他明明还给我送了花的…”

“3325，”青年开口，“你不知道的，我们的维修和保管都是有期限的，除非客户申请延长，虽然戈麦斯交了费用，但是他需要在期限之前做好决定，不能如期答复的，我们不再做任何护理和保管，统一送到这里一并销毁。”

“我…”

“往好的方面想，他没有直接要求销毁你，而是把你送回来维修…可是他之后却再没有任何表示了，曼努伊尔不可能没和他说过，他连延期申请都没交过，距离最后期限已经没有多久了。”

他看着机器人慢慢蹲在地上，颤抖着抱紧自己，它的肩膀抖动着，发出微小的哀鸣声。

“那我不领你进去看了，你——”

“带我回去…”

“嗯？”

“带我回隔离室吧…”

3325踉跄着起身，背对着罗伊斯绝望地说。

 

—To be continued—


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM：Raein - Ólafur Arnalds http://www.xiami.com/song/3645703?ref=icopy

格策第二天去陪3325的时候注意到了它异常低落的情绪，好说歹说哄着劝着才问出了其中的缘由，当他知道是因为罗伊斯领它去看了机器人屠宰场后，立刻气得肺都要炸了。

“马尔科 罗伊斯！”

罗伊斯被自家小胖子的怒吼吓得一哆嗦。

“啊喔…sunny你怎么啦…？”

“你自己清楚得很！为什么要欺负托马斯？！”

金发青年瞪大了眼睛，“我没有啊，我带它去那个地方算欺负它吗？”

“你知道它有多伤心吗？”

罗伊斯无语扶额，“离最后期限越来越近，你也知道公司要对它做一系列处理的…它身上甚至没有编码吧…”

格策望着天花板想了一会儿，摇摇头道：“确实没有。”

“…你不会把它都看光了吧。”金发青年皱眉不怀好意地盯着他，然后恶作剧一样换上一副有点受伤的表情，“我的sunny怎么可以看另一个人的裸体呢？”

格策红了脸更生气了，他用力冲罗伊斯新买的铆钉鞋上踩了一脚，在光亮的黑色漆皮上留了个灰白的鞋印，转身就走了。走了几步又突然转身，看到对方刚刚还惆怅不已的神情立刻消失。

“正事，你和戈麦斯先生说了销毁日期的事了吧？他给你回复了吗？”

“呃，没有。”

小胖子哼了一声，真的头也不回地就走了。金发青年在后面喊着追他：“这个也不能怪我啊，他不给我又没有办法的——sunny你别赌气自己打车，不安全——”

 

戈麦斯在家里找了一天，终于从客房的床底下找到了一个盒子，里面有各种各样的小玩意，扑克牌，过期的优惠券，球赛的门票，树叶，纪念钥匙扣，记事本，还有一台录像机。他拿出录像机仔仔细细地看了看，试着开机，不过已经没有电了。

“老古董，”他从杂物里找出变压器和充电器给录像机充上电，“它为什么买这么个东西？”

他守在录像机旁静静等待着，没开灯的屋子里黑漆漆，静悄悄的，他看着一亮一灭的红色充电指示灯，一下子联想到了机器人的眼睛，慢慢地，感到了一种久违的孤独感。

没有另一个声音，没有一点家的气息，他感到非常不适应。他在前几年一直都是孤身一人，但是后来他有了3325，那段日子虽然闹过不少不愉快，但总归不是一个人，在他以为没什么的时候它不在了，他这才后知后觉地明白，其实自己已经习惯了那种感觉。

是不是在不知不觉，潜移默化中，已经离不开这种感觉了呢？就算有时回家前，会害怕看到那张熟悉的脸，会害怕听到那熟悉的声音，会想逃跑，但那是一种无法用言语形容的，家的感觉。

3325会在开门时笑着对他说欢迎回来，会帮他拿过手中提着的东西，会把做好的温热的饭菜准备在桌子上，会和他一起打发无聊的时间，会在他晚归的时候打着瞌睡还缩在沙发上等他。

戈麦斯觉得这种再次来临的孤寂感，比前几年还要难以忍受。

这一切都是自己造成的。

不知过了多久后，指示灯从红色变成了绿色，戈麦斯拔掉充电线迫不及待地拿过录像机打开，他一定要看看那里面都藏了什么。

有密码，戈麦斯愣了愣，他试着去输了穆勒之前惯用的密码，显示错误。

他又试了穆勒的生日，还是错误。

然后他慢慢地输入了自己的生日，滴的一声后，界面打开了。

戈麦斯心中顿时五味杂陈，打开界面后，是各种时长不等的视频，他选择最早的一个文件打开。

一个自说自话的视频，3325对着镜头一边打鸡蛋，一边做着各种表情，一边说话。他觉得有哪里不对劲，继续在房间里翻找起来，果然又找到了一张记忆卡。他把它换上，视频显示的日期全部比刚才那张要更早一些，于是他点开第一个。

——“托马斯 穆勒的视频日记——！”

戈麦斯呆住了。

屏幕上是3325笑得异常灿烂的笑脸，它对着镜头比了两个大拇指，叽里呱啦地开始讲了起来，脆脆的声线震得扬声器嗡嗡响。

“这个东西真的很好用喔？为什么会被淘汰嘛…用来做视频日记真的很不错，可以让我这种懒得写字的人轻松地记录每天发生的事情，和照片不同，和记忆胶囊也是不一样的~真的好想拉着马里奥也一起做~”

“呃…不过既然说是日记的话好像是不能给别人看的吧…即使是马里奥大概也不行呢…那我就一个人记，不过好像也可以再弄一张存储卡和马里奥一起记？有点像听说过的交换日记？二人日记？哇我真是想了个好主意！”

戈麦斯看了一会不自觉地笑了。他看完视频，顺着点开了下一个。

 

——“我好笨…昨天居然没记！好在昨天也没有发生什么特殊的事情，今天倒是有，我去社区做公益活动了，我陪那里的小孩踢了场球，不过我是守门员哈哈。守门员还是比较辛苦的，但我穿得多，即使在地上滚来滚去也不会感到多疼。虽然玩得很开心，可还是想和马里奥一起踢球啊…”

 

——“昨晚下雪了！一大早我们就出去玩雪了，我还堆了个马里奥雪人！他一直臭着脸不让我好好照的，看着还没有雪人笑得开心哈哈哈——”

戈麦斯一直看着，看着。

 

——“今天马里奥打我了…”

视频里的3325眼睛里含着眼泪对着镜头喃喃地说，日期正是自己因为它靠近穆勒的房间而对它大发雷霆的那天。

“我好难过…他为什么要那么生气？我明明没有进去啊，但是他都不听我解释，我真的不知道该怎么办了…我的胳膊明天一定会淤青的，他弄得我好疼。”

“我不想让他那么生气的，我真想让我们回到我们原来那样，以前他从来不会对我发这么大火…”

黑发青年心情复杂地继续翻看着。

 

——“我本来以为他一定又要打我了，我不是故意要离家出走的，我只是想好好静一静，以后怎么让他开心点。他没打我也没说我，他把我接回来了，虽然他的心情看起来不是特别好。他是不是找了我很久？可我真的不是故意的。”

 

——“昨天没有记，今天补上好了。昨天…昨天晚上我们做爱了…”

“虽然没有到那一步，但是他挺久没碰我了，这是不是他不生我气了的意思？但是今天早上他走得很急，这么晚了他还是没有回来，我决定记完今天的日记在客厅里等他回来。”

 

——“他又拒绝我去海边玩的提议，虽然我也可以一个人去…我有点担心他，喝了好几瓶酒，以前明明不讨厌夏天的。”

 

——“他都好几天没回家了。”

 

——“昨夜他回来了，但是对我做了很粗暴的事，他好像不喜欢我了…可我不想让他一个人，他每天都喝酒，有心事的样子。我想在他生日的时候给他准备个惊喜，至少也让他高兴高兴，他好久没笑了。”

这张记忆卡的所有视频都结束了，他换回刚才的那一张，重新开始看，那从个没看完的视频开始。

 

——“要拿出迄今为止最大的努力来给马里奥庆祝！”

画面上的3325脸上粘着面粉，笑得嘴都要咧到耳朵根了，弄得厨房里乱七八糟的。

 

——“距离马里奥生日还有三天…他今晚也没有回来…”

 

——“距离马里奥生日还有两天…他没有回来。”

 

——“就剩一天了，他怎么还不回来啊…”

 

——“今天就是他的生日了，现在是九点半了，打电话也不接，我先记完今天的，就出去找他好了。”

3325淡淡地笑了一下，它看着镜头，停顿了很久。

“我一定要在十二点之前把他带回来，这可是个大日子啊。”

“今天看来能记好多份日记，我还要录生日视频，我已经准备好了新的存储卡。”

“马里奥！你这个不省心的家伙！好了我出门了。”

这之后就什么也没有了。

 

戈麦斯先是笑了起来，他笑得越来越厉害，笑到都笑不出声音，笑到肩膀都剧烈地抽动了起来，笑着笑着他控制不住地流出了眼泪，最后变成了痛苦的哭号。

“对不起…对不起…对不起…”

他跪在地上缩成一团，以前他从来没有想过3325的感受，如今站在它的角度看自己做过的这么多事，才能真切地明白自己是多么不堪，多么残忍地对着这个一心对他好的机器人，那些暴行换作任何人都不能轻易地翻过去。在从头至尾站在它的立场，依靠它的记录又经历了一次之后，戈麦斯感到心里像刀割一样疼。

而视频里当3325微微笑着眯起眼念着他的名字的时候，它看起来却非常非常的温柔，就像一个天使。

它对他的爱那么简单，纯粹，温暖。

“对不起…对不起…”

 

—To be continued—


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM：Elegy for Tramway - Beneath Us, The Waves http://www.xiami.com/song/1771556175?ref=icopy

在一连经历了许许多多的事情之后，3325对自己正在遭遇或者即将面对的不幸就渐渐麻木了。

它知道自己没有选择和改变的能力，但它并没有怨恨，当工程部的把它拖走强制在它身上打了编码时也很快就平静了。

“我说他们也是缺心眼，不能挑个好地方吗？看看它肩膀这，这么大块疤，就直接打这了。”罗伊斯陪格策来照顾机器人的时候，指着它刚打上去不久的编号3325说。

“你还是别这么说了…但是为什么一定要打上编码呢？”格策小心地碰着那几个数字不解地问。

“公司的一个硬性规定，说是所有机器人要备录在案什么的…你也知道现在整个社会对机器人的态度，两极分化得厉害，大部分人坚持着要对它们加以严格管制…嗯…如果不是戈麦斯要求的，它其实出厂就该打上的。结果搞成这样，多此一举了。”

“好像…有点伤人呢…”小胖子勉强勾起嘴角，他看看3325，而后者还在盯着桌子上已经枯萎了的花，他好几天没再送过花了。

“距离销毁的日子还有多久了？”它突然转向罗伊斯问。

“托马斯…？你还好吗…”格策紧张起来，他怕它万一想不开了要做什么奇怪的事，这么冷静的反应让他不禁担心它要走上什么极端。

“我没事…我早晚要面对的啊…”3325对一脸担忧的格策安慰地笑笑，“但我有个最后的请求…拜托你们，能让我见见马里奥吗？”

金发青年对上它的视线，又转而看看格策，小胖子放松下刚刚还紧张地端起的肩膀，握着拳热切地盯着他，哪怕自己避开了视线都能感受到那种炽热，于是他无奈地闭上眼，摸了摸自己的头发点头道：“我会尽全力帮你的。”

“谢谢你们。”

罗伊斯出了门之后一直默不作声地跟在格策后面走，格策看他一反常态，逐渐感到几分奇怪，他停下脚步，等着对方跟上来。金发青年慢悠悠走到他身边站住了，还是不和他讲话。

“马尔科？你怎么这么反常？”

“sunny，”罗伊斯深吸一口气看着他的双眼，小胖子心里不怎么装事，刚刚答应他帮助那个小机器人，此刻他眼里的喜悦还清晰可见，金发青年叹气道：“你是不是觉得我太无情了。”

“不能这么说吧…”格策挠挠头，“因为人和人是不一样的，你见过的又比我多，但是你对待3325的态度确实让我有点生气了。”

“马里奥…”金发青年阖上眼帘摇摇头，“我以前做的也是你的工作，我曾经有过一段和你非常像的经历，我遇到了一个和它很像的机器人。”

“和托马斯一样可怜？！为什么这个世界上这种坏人这么多…！”

“不马里奥…你不能单纯用好坏来判断一个人，难道他们花大价钱来我们这买机器人只是为了把它们弄坏吗？”

“你想说什么？”格策眨着眼费解地问。

“可怜之人…必有可恨之处不是么？他们做的机器人都是以曾经存在过的人为本尊的，这不难去想象他们的矛盾。”

“啊…”

“那个机器人对我提出了和3325一样的请求，我费了很大力气最终说服了它的主人来见它最后一面，结果他在看到那个机器人的时候，狠狠地把它推开，最后也没有接纳它。”

说着他把手搭在格策的肩膀上，直视着他的眼睛，总挂在他脸上的有点玩味的笑容不见了，墨绿的眼底里只有隐约的忧伤，“还有比那更绝望的事情吗？”

“……”

“我还遇到过很多可怜的机器人，干了一段时间后我就调到了现在的部门，我努力让自己熟悉了一切，但我真的不想再看到类似的事情了。”

格策伸手抱住他，他们相处这么久，却很少提起彼此过去的工作经历，罗伊斯一直都很好地用不羁的表象掩盖住了他心上的阴影和不愿面对的那些回忆，其实他遇到的种种，让他比格策更不能接受眼下正在发生的残酷事实。

“马尔科，可是这次我想去相信。”格策把头搭在他的肩膀上，轻轻拍着他的后背说。

“…马里奥。”

“去试试吧，去找戈麦斯先生。”

 

戈麦斯看完了3325的视频日记后躺在床上昏昏沉沉地度过了一个日夜。

昏昏沉沉地起来的时候，低血压几乎让他立刻摔倒在地，肚子里空空的，饿得他发虚，这让他从未如此怀念那段日子的每一餐。

按开几乎没有电了的终端，上面有几十个未接来电，罗伊斯的电话就占了二十多个，还有一个陌生的号码也打了十几次，他猜是那个照顾3325的小胖子。

一定是关于3325的…

忐忑不安地，他抖着手指按了回拨，静静地等着接通。

“嘟——喂您好戈麦斯先生…！”忙音没响几声，罗伊斯熟悉的声音就传了过来，看样子，是一直守着电话在等他联系过去的。

“是关于它的对吗？”戈麦斯低低地说。

“嗯…嗯，是的…”因为被打断了所以那边有点迟疑地顿了顿，“您知道的，后天就是销毁日了，您不把它带回去或者不延期，它就要被销毁…如果您此意已决，可否让我提一个有点过分的要求，您能来看看它最后一面吗？”

黑发青年死死捏着终端，直至骨节发白，他说不出话，只能从喉咙深处发出干涩的气声，几近哀鸣。

“我不知道怎么面对它…”

“马尔科让我和他说…”另一个声音插了过来，然后清晰地响起，“戈麦斯先生，我是照顾托马斯的马里奥 格策，我恳请您，就当给它最后的一个安慰，好吗？”

“……”

“我知道您给它送了很多次花，我也知道您其实是很温柔的人，所以…所以请送它最后一程吧，请不要让它带着遗憾…哪怕它只给您带去过一丁点的快乐呢。”

“……”

“您至少也有一个瞬间是喜欢过它的吧…”

“……”

“我这么说也许有点冒犯您，但请不要做让大家都后悔的事情…包括您自己。”

戈麦斯到后来已经听不清格策在说什么，他觉得鼻子，心里酸的难受，喘不过气，过了好久，他带着哭腔，低低地说：“好。”

“真的…真的很感谢您！”

给这段痛苦和悲伤都画上终止符吧。

马里奥 戈麦斯。

 

他们说的对，即使不能给它爱，也不要再给它无端的伤害了，不要再做让自己后悔的事。

人就是这样，一定要同样体会到痛苦才能意识到自己的错误。戈麦斯把视频看了一遍又一遍，把它的相册也全部拿出来看，照片上它搂着自己，笑容明媚，还有恶作剧的俏皮和淘气。

他走到卫生间里看着镜子里形容枯槁的自己，惨淡地笑了一下。

3325。

托马斯。

我再也不会伤害你了。

—————————————————  
“他答应了！托马斯！”格策抱着3325开心得一直猛揉它的脑袋。

“他答应了！”

罗伊斯看着两个闹在一起的家伙噗嗤一声笑出来，他随手地翻着自己的本子，看着3325和戈麦斯的资料，用指尖有一下没一下地轻轻点着。

“戈麦斯先生，请不要让我们失望啊。”

 

—To be continued—


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM：Stars Above You - Ben Woods http://www.xiami.com/song/1772316951?ref=icopy

“明天就是日子了，他昨天说好的会来的，为什么还是…”

“再等一等啊，也许他还没有下班呢。”

一左一右坐在3325身边的两个人比它还要急，格策抓着机器人的右手一会一句地问罗伊斯，而对方除了表示无奈也爱莫能助，只有一遍一遍地安慰他，他甚至开始不安地捋自己的头发，让它们看着都乱乱的。

天早就黑了，冬天的天色暗得特别早，他们一直等着，一直耗到罗伊斯他们的下班时间都过了，慢慢的街上都没有人了。

 

『这个时间的话，他其实早就下班了呀。』

3325左看看右看看，但是没有说。

它想再见见戈麦斯，再和他说会话，哪怕就一句也行。

“你们回去吧，或许他明天早上会来的。”机器人抿着唇低声道，它觉得自己让他们二人陪它到这么晚，已经很对不起他们了。

“明天早上七点你就要被送走了，”格策不甘心地说，“不管他今天来不来，我要一直陪你到早上…”

“有消息了！”

靠在墙上的罗伊斯一下子弹了起来，他们全部噤了声看着他手中的终端，它震动着亮起了屏幕，上面正是马里奥 戈麦斯的名字，金发青年紧张地立刻接通电话跑了出去。

“他来了！”伴着罗伊斯一路狂奔的脚步声，他的声音回响着从走廊里远远传过来，格策高兴得从床上跳起，一把紧紧抱住3325不停拍它的后背。

“太好了他来了！”

3325笑着也抱紧他，真心为它着想，为它开心为它难过的格策总是能在第一时间用自己的一举一动温暖它，小胖子正把脸在它肩上蹭来蹭去，让它觉得非常安心和宽慰。

“马里奥，一会儿让我单独见他好吗？”

“什么？”格策松开3325，扶着它的肩膀担心地看着它。“可是…？”

“没问题的。”它捏捏小胖子的手，像给彼此打气一样点了下头。

 

戈麦斯被罗伊斯领到了一个房间，在里面，格策已经带着3325在等待了，他们中间隔了一层玻璃，看起来有点像探监，但是几乎不隔音，他们可以清楚地听到对面的声音。

“抱歉，我也不能违反规定，之前出过事，所以必须这样。”罗伊斯在玻璃上敲了一下，他对戈麦斯微微一欠身，又对里面的格策做了一个手势，他们就一先一后分别离开了房间。

“没有时限，明早七点它会被带走。”

戈麦斯点点头，一直看着门被关上，然后他转过头，注视着3325。

它身上还是一件白色的袍子，从微微敞开的领口里能看到锁骨上隐约的灰黑色的图案，他皱皱眉冲着那里点了下下巴，“那是什么？”

“编码，马尔科说是用以记录机器人的。”

机器人的标识之一，曾经他对诺伊尔提要求说自己的机器人身上什么都不要有，现在因为自己的一番破坏，这份特权已经没有了。

“…对不起。”

因为没有料到对方会说这么一句话，3325稍稍睁大了眼睛，但它很快又放松下来，勾起嘴角露出个淡淡的笑容，“谢谢你能来最后看我。”

戈麦斯对视上它的眼睛，没有红色的光闪烁，它们看上去很平静，像一汪碧水，平静无波。

“你什么都没在想？”

 

“我此刻只想静静地看着你，这能让我感到欣慰和满足。”

“你不恨我？”戈麦斯的声音打着颤，面对着平静的机器人他更加为自己的暴行自责，他喉头发紧，指甲抓在理石桌面上发出细微的滑声。他觉得就算3325说恨他，想杀了他，他也不会有任何反驳，这是他应得的。他心里是有着一丝隐秘的憧憬的，但是他自觉那已经很难实现了，他曾试图去描绘过的他们的未来。

但机器人微微摇了摇头，它低下头长久地沉默着，当它再抬起头的时候，有一滴眼泪顺着它的脸颊滑落下去。

“我不恨你。”

“为什么我做了那些事情后你还不恨我？”

“因为我不怨你，我只遗憾我不能像他一样给你快乐，你和我在一起的时候…得不到快乐吧…”

“即使你要被销毁了也不害怕吗？！”黑发青年有点激动地一拳捶在桌面上，颤抖着看着它。

“怕，”3325低头擦了下眼角，“…但是我消失了的话你就不会生气了，你也不会难过了。”

“录像机…”

“录像机？”

“…嗯。”

“你说…我的录像机吗？”

机器人站起身把手搭在玻璃上看着戈麦斯埋下头去，了然地垂下视线，“你…看了吗？”

“我全都看了。”

“有点…不知道说什么好呢。”

“明明自己很难过，明明想得到回报，却说什么都是自己不好，消失就好了，你怎么能这么傻呢…”

3325的手一点点滑下去，缓慢地撑着桌面又坐回椅子上，它微微张着嘴，愣怔地看着他。

“对不起…”它埋下头下意识地道歉，换来了戈麦斯的一声哀叹，他们都不知道说什么，接着房间里又是一阵长久的沉默。时间仿佛静止了，安静的房间里只能听到他们轻微的呼吸声。3325偷瞄了一眼戈麦斯，发出了一声长长的叹息，他的双眼红红的，整个人都很憔悴。

“请一定要照顾好自己啊，马里奥…”

“……”

“请不要喝那么多酒了…要多注意身体。”

“……”

“冬天的时候，不要穿得这么少…”

“……”

“马里奥…”

“嗯？”

他再次回望进机器人的双眼的时候，他的心颤动起来。

3325眼里含着眼泪微笑着看着他，它深吸一口气，自嘲般地说：“离别时话这么多，连我自己都觉得啰嗦了…其实说来说去，只有一句话。”

“托马斯？”

“我希望你能得到幸福。”

戈麦斯感到自己的心跳都要停止了。

他清楚地记得他的托马斯也说过一样的话，那时候他们都还很年轻，穆勒说出这句话之后他们就搂抱在一起在地上滚来滚去，他还大笑着说这句话好肉麻，听着像小女生常说的话，一点都不爷们。

后来回忆起来，却没有比这更幸福的时刻了。

而他可以肯定这份记忆是为自己一个人所有，不可能被其他任何人碰到的。

 

戈麦斯鼻子一酸，他想起所有的事情，所有的话，有关他和穆勒的，有关他和3325的，施魏因斯泰格和他说过的，罗伊斯告诉他的，所有帮过他的人，所有帮过它的人，一切的一切都挤压在一起，不断交错着，融合着。他捂住脸无声地抽泣起来，他终于真正的明白。

他以前不愿意面对和承认的。

 

它的爱怎么可能是虚伪的？

 

它就和托马斯一样爱着他。

 

他几天前一直犹豫不决的一个想法也终于定了下来。

 

“我们…回家吧…”

“马里奥？”

“我来带你回去了…”

戈麦斯把指尖贴在玻璃上，3325不知所措地看着对面的人，在对方坚定的眼神里，它颤抖着把自己的手指也贴了上去。

“为什么…？”它不敢相信地问。

“因为…因为，”黑发青年抱歉地笑起来，“我再也不想错下去了。”

 

—To be continued—


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM：風のように - S.E.N.S. http://www.xiami.com/song/3566270?ref=icopy

戈麦斯说要领3325回去的时候格策当场就欢呼了出来，罗伊则是斯整个人都呆住了，回过神后的第一件事就是骂骂咧咧地跑去办公室取文件和合同了，留下一串不悦的抱怨。

“早这样多好当初还那么闹腾，太不开窍了！”

“马尔科就是这样的…其实心里也很高兴，只是嘴上不饶人啦。”格策看着那个快速远离的几乎要冒火的背影挠着头尴尬地说。

“没关系，这些天…真是给你们添麻烦了。”戈麦斯感激又抱歉地笑笑，3325拉着他的袖子，对着这个陪伴了自己这么多天的好朋友也是礼貌地一欠身。

“我给你们拿几件衣服吧，一会你们回去的时候可能会冷。”小胖子看了看3325身上单薄的袍子，捶了下掌心。

当格策去取衣服的时候，戈麦斯把仍怯怯地扯着自己的机器人拉到怀里，在它脸上轻轻地亲了一下。他把额头和它贴在一起蹭着它额前软软的头发，看着它的眼睛又因为自己的一系列动作闪了起来，淡淡地笑了。

“原谅我，好吗？”

看着戈麦斯的眼睛，3325愣愣地点点头，又马上甩头，它把脸埋在他胸口，半天不动弹。

“我从来…都没怪过你。”

 

格策和罗伊斯看着两个人上车离开，同时长长地松了一口气。

“我们的努力没有白费，真的太好了。”格策扬起嘴角，他看看身边垮下肩去如释重负的罗伊斯，在他肩膀上捣了一拳。

“我还真怕他们再给我来那么一出，我以为马上就要重蹈覆辙了呢，几年前那事我是真不想再来一次…”

“马尔科。”

“唔？”

小胖子堵住了他喋喋不休的嘴，停止了他为了掩饰而滔滔不绝的话语。看着金发青年瞪大眼睛一下子就静了下来，他噗地一声笑了。

“我们做到了。”

“呃…是啊…”

“趁现在休息一会儿，一早我们还要和曼努汇报呢。”

他们两人收拾了一下就和衣躺在员工休息室的躺椅上了，静静地都不说话，只隐隐约约能听见几声其它楼层的大型机械的声音。

“那个，马尔科。”

“嗯…？”罗伊斯已经快要睡着了，他含糊地应着，转过来用迷蒙的眼睛努力看着目光炯炯好像一点都不困的小恋人。

“实话告诉我，那个百分之九十是骗我的吧？你从来就没遇见过没被销毁的机器人是不是。”

“呃…我只是不想把话说绝！”金发青年把打了一半的呵欠赶紧憋了回去。

不过格策没有任何不愉快，他笑得眼睛都眯成一条缝，还伸出爪子把对方原本就已经凌乱了的发型抓成了鸡窝，“幸好我没有看错戈麦斯先生，但是你这个百分比，确实该好好重新计算一下啦。”

 

3325一直到回了家的时候还有点不敢相信，它站在玄关到处看，慢慢地在屋里走来走去。戈麦斯揉揉它的脸，推着它摇摇摆摆地走向被锁起来的房间门口，可它紧张得全身都绷了起来，使劲往后挤，黑发青年稳稳搂住它的腰，站在它身后让它靠在自己胸前。

“我已经能够面对一切了，我不想再逃避了，所以我不会再把它锁起来。”

说着他把钥匙推进锁孔，和3325一起走了进去，明明所有的摆设都和以前一样，看着竟然不觉得难过了。

“莫名的，竟有点温馨呢…”戈麦斯喃喃道。

“也许是心境变了吧…？”机器人扭头看他。

“可能吧，”黑发青年搂着它的肩膀应了一声，他感到身上和心上都轻松了许多，即使还有一点忧伤的怀念，但是那让他更感到回忆的宝贵和现实的美好。“我会怀念他，但这再也不会影响我和你一起开始新的生活。”

也许爱一个人就是这样，不可替代，但也不会禁锢住你的心。当他离去，在回忆起他的时候，你会记得他的好，他的温暖，而不是悲伤，当你回味的时侯，还能带着微笑，继续走向未来。

“嗯…但是我想，还是把它关起来吧，不锁它，行吗？”

黑发青年见它带着请求的认真表情，考虑了下，就同意了。

“你要洗个热水澡吗？从那个可怕的地方回到家了。”

“唔，好啊。”

“要不要一起？”戈麦斯说着有点不怀好意地笑了一下。

“咦？！不用了！”

看着3325红着脸跑进浴室，他没有任何不快了，反而觉得它真的很可爱。

 

戈麦斯听着水声，又去了客房把它的录像机拿了出来，他从盒子里换了一张新的卡，插进去启动了电源，像它之前做的那样，对着镜头做了个鬼脸。

“所以，马里奥 戈麦斯也开始要记视频日记了。”

他从怎么和3325谈话，再到怎么谈哭了最后带它回来都啰啰嗦嗦地流水账一样地讲了，他还笑着提了下穆勒。

“托马斯，我想我可以去继续寻找幸福了，和我一起的家伙与你同名，你可以放心，它一样很爱我。”

随着开门的声音，戈麦斯也停止了录像，他回头看过去，3325正裹着浴袍，在浴室门口擦水。

“没事，你不用这么小心也没关系。”他走上去，伸手摸摸它还有点湿的头发，拉着它回了卧室。他把3325放在床上，躺在它身旁，淡淡地笑着看着它。机器人眨着眼盯着他，不知道自己该怎么办好。

戈麦斯一点点凑近它，蜻蜓点水一样在它脸上轻轻亲吻着，他一点一点向下，顺势慢慢打开了它的浴袍。这些似曾相识的动作让机器人猛地抖了一下，可怕的回忆瞬间被唤醒，它战栗着抓紧了床单。

 

“别怕，我不会伤害你。”

戈麦斯小心地用指尖触碰着它锁骨上的印记和胸口淡色的狰狞疤痕，一点点俯下身去，将嘴唇印在那上面。

雨点般落在自己身上的亲吻轻柔得令它以为这都是假的，3325很想哭，它抬起手臂挡住眼睛，抬起下巴把头仰过去。

“让我看看你。”戈麦斯握住它的手腕拉开，啄吻着它的指尖低声呢喃，3325想抽回手，对方手上的力气不大却坚定得让它无法挣脱。它无力地任由着被解除掩饰，但仍然紧紧闭着眼。

“我想看看你的眼睛，”那些话语轻飘飘地飘进耳朵，柔软的嘴唇流连在它的眼睑上。害怕，紧张，迷茫，它不知道自己作为一个机器人此刻的情感和人类是否相同，忐忑不安地，3325睁开了眼睛，面前的戈麦斯笑容温柔如水，灰蓝色的眼睛里一点往昔的寒意都没有，深邃，柔和，让它刹那间就沉溺进去了。

“不要看…我的眼睛，和他不一样…”3325在戈麦斯的虹膜上看到反射的自己瞳孔里闪烁的红光，心慌地躲闪起来，身上的人淡淡笑了，他制止了它要遮挡自己的脸的动作，抚摸着它的眉峰和睫毛，“你再也不用担心我会伤害你，我知道你是谁，你不是他，但你们都是我该珍惜的，不是么？”

“你还会叫我托马斯吗？”3325带着哭腔小声地问。

“嗯，托马斯。”

不像以前，他叫着自己的时候却是穿透了它看着别人，机器人看到他看着自己的眼神是真切地落在自己眼中。它哽咽着轻轻凑近他，磨蹭着他的唇瓣，不深入，不激烈。戈麦斯耐心地回应它，像拆开一个易碎品的包装一样一点点除去它最后的衣物，尽可能轻缓地触碰着它的皮肤，指尖游走在它带着淡淡温度的双腿之间。温柔地逼出了它一声声压抑的呻吟，让机器人精密的处理系统在他的温情下运作不能。

 

“…我…”

“我爱你啊…”

当戈麦斯进入它的时候，3325哭了出来，所有的伤痛都过去了，它们在迟来的幸福面前全部都淡去了。它不知道怎么才能形容，它的马里奥终于接受了它，回应了它，本来几乎没有希望的幻想在这个时刻成为了现实。

“疼吗？我碰疼你了吗？”戈麦斯放慢速度，用指腹擦拭它的眼角。

“我爱你…我爱你…”3325双手捧住他的脸颊，指尖从鼻梁慢慢掠过，抚过鬓角，耳朵，直到将双臂搭在他的肩膀上，缓缓收紧变成拥抱的姿势。

“我永远也不会停止爱你…”

它能感受到他在它身体里有力的律动，它能感受到他环在自己背后的臂膀，它能感受到他蹭着自己的鼻尖，还有他们缠绵在一起的唇舌。

 

温暖的…

 

真实的…

它们席卷了它所有的感官，它不必担心戈麦斯突然而然的暴虐，它也不必怕这些又是仅仅存在存储器里的虚假的记忆。

它终于感到自己是被爱着的。

 

尾声：  
第二天一早，3325是被食物的香味唤醒的。它闻到了淡淡的煎蛋和烤肠的香气，才从睡眠里不舍地脱离出来，睁开眼睛。

戈麦斯蹲在床边，手里托着盘子笑呵呵地看它。

“早上好，换我给你做饭啦。”

3325认为这一切都来得太快太突然了，它都快习惯被冷漠对待的时候，记忆里绅士温柔的戈麦斯又回来了。它撑起身子，爬到床边呆了好半天，最后还是决定给他一个拥抱。

“要不要我喂你？”黑发青年把盘子放在床头柜上掐了下它的脸，晃晃手中银色的刀叉。机器人抿着嘴，摇头否决了他的提议，而是拿过叉子在煎蛋上划了一下，叉了半块蛋先送到他嘴边。

当戈麦斯咬住那半块煎蛋的时候，他闭上眼睛想，这就是崭新的，平静幸福的生活。

—————————————————  
他们的生活终于走上了正轨，3325恢复了活泼的本性，戈麦斯也渐渐变回了以前那个温柔爱笑的人，他们在一起每天都过得很快乐。

“马里奥，为什么你不再给我起一个别的名字呢？”机器人后来问他。

在厨房里切着胡萝卜的戈麦斯想了一下说：“名字已经不重要了，我知道我爱的人是谁就可以了。”

过了一会他又补上了一句，“再说，托马斯 穆勒这个名字挺烂大街的，我觉得其实没必要多想。”

3325呆滞地盯着那个忙碌的身影，干笑了一声倒在了沙发上。

 

再后来，他们又重新报名了社区足球队，等到天气回暖了，他们就可以去报道训练了。

他们还一起去墓地看望了穆勒。

 

“托马斯，我现在…很幸福。”

戈麦斯站在墓碑前，第一次露出了笑容。

3325把花束放在墓碑旁边，拉着戈麦斯的手静静地看着。

 

不远处一只小松鼠从树洞里跑了出来，它拿着一个榛果在啃，然后它把果壳丢在地上，又钻了回去。

“马里奥，看啊。”

“嗯？”

“春天就快来了。”

戈麦斯惊呼一声，他们相视而笑，望着墓地里湿漉漉的落叶和融化的积雪下黑色的泥土。

它们隐藏着新的生机。

“是啊……”

寒冬即将结束。

 

春天就快来了。

 

—The end—


End file.
